Another Harry Potter Story
by Koujiichi
Summary: Harry lebt seid seinem ersten Lebensjahr in einem Waisenhaus. In dem Alter von 10 wird er von niemand anerem als Narzissa Malfoy adoptiert. Was das für Folgen hat, und was Harry alles zugestoßen ist, nun... Lest selbst
1. The Adoption

Harry saß in seinem alten, modrigen Zimmer im Waisenhaus und betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Seine schwarzen Haare standen in alle Richtungen ab und verdeckten seine Narbe auf der Stirn und seine grünen Augen schauten ihn nur trüb an. Heute sollte er jemanden treffen, der ihn adoptieren wollte, doch er machte sich keine großen Hoffnungen. Die Betreuer vermiesten ihm jede Chance von dort zu fliehen, da sonst eines ihrer liebsten Spielzeuge verloren gehen würde. Seit 8 Jahren saß er nun schon im Waisenhaus fest, und er war sich sicher, dass noch weitere Jahre folgen würden. Doch dieses Mal sollte es anders laufen.

Als er den Empfangssaal betrat wurde er auch gleich von einer Betreuerin, namens Anne, zu Recht gestutzt.  
„Was fällt dir ein uns warten zu lassen! Entschuldigen sie Mam, der Junge macht immer nur Ärger. Ich werde ihn natürlich sofort bestrafen. Na los, in den Keller mit dir! Du kennst den Weg."  
Bei diesen Worten zuckte Harry leicht zusammen und nickte. Er war schon fast aus dem Raum, als eine fremde, weibliche Stimme ihn zurück hielt.  
„Warte Junge! Ich würde gerne mit dir reden. Komm her und setz dich zu mir. Miss, würden sie uns bitte alleine lassen? Bestrafen können sie ihn auch später, doch meine Zeit ist kostbar."  
Sie sah Anne auffordernd an. „Natürlich Mam." Anne ging an Harry vorbei und flüsterte ihm etwas zu.  
„ Lass dich ja nicht adoptieren du Missgeburt!"  
Harry nickte kaum merklich und ging auf einen der schäbigen Sessel zu.  
„ Sag, Junge, wie heißt du?"  
„ Harry, Mam, glaube ich. Mich nennt hier kaum jemand bei meinem Namen."  
„ Nenne mich bitte Narzissa oder einfach nur Zissa, sonst fühle ich mich so alt." Lächelte Narzissa freundlich.  
„ Natürlich Mam,…. Ehm, ich meine Narzissa."  
„ Nun, Harry, was würdest du davon halten, wenn ich dich mitnehmen würde? Du bist, wenn ich mich richtig informiert habe, seit du 1 Jahr alt bist, also 8 Jahre, schon hier in dem Waisenhaus, richtig?"  
Harry schaute Narzissa verblüfft an. „ Sie würden mich mitnehmen? Obwohl ich nur Ärger mache und ein Nichtsnutz, eine Missgeburt bin? Ist das ihr Ernst?"  
Narzissa nickte. „ Ja, das ist mein voller Ernst. Also, würdest du mit wollen? Ich kann es natürlich verstehen, wenn du hier bleiben möchtest, da du hier deine Freunde hast, aber ich würde mich dennoch sehr freuen, wenn ich deine neue Mutter sein dürfte." Harry lächelte glücklich.  
„Natürlich will ich gerne mit kommen! Meine Freunde würden wahrscheinlich mitkommen. Sie leben zwar hier, aber nur in meinem Zimmer und ich glaube nicht, dass irgendjemand sie je entdeckt hat. Ich wurde immer für alles verantwortlich gemacht, was die drei angestellt haben."  
„Gut, dann geh deine Sachen holen, und ich werde in der Zeit die Papiere fertigstellen lassen, damit wir gleich aufbrechen können."  
Harry rannte in sein Zimmer und packte seine wenigen privaten Sachen in einen Rucksack und rief nach seinen Freunden.  
„Yan, Ken, Pon! Wo seid ihr? Ich muss weg! Ich werde adoptiert!" rief er in den Raum hinein. Wenig später schwebten vor ihm drei kleine Elfen. Yan, die Erste, war grün mit lila Augen, Ken, die Zweite, blau mit roten Augen und Pon, die dritte Elfe, war schwarz mit weißen Augen.  
„Waaas? Cool! Ich möchte mit!" rief Pon.  
„Wir auch! Lass uns nicht alleine! Ohne dich ist es hier so langweilig."Ken und Yan schwebten vor seinem Gesicht herum, während Pon sich auf seine Schulter gesetzt hatte. Harry lächelte.  
„Ich würde euch doch niemals hier alleine lassen. Ihr seid doch meine einzigen Freunde."  
Harry nahm seinen Rucksack und ging wieder in den Empfangssaal. Dort sah er etwas was ihm überhaupt nicht gefiel. Anne fuchtelte wild mit ihren Händen vor Narzissas Gesicht herum und diskutierte mit ihr.  
„Warum wollen sie den Jungen adoptieren? Er ist Abschaum! Sohn einer Verrückten! Sie glauben gar nicht, was dieser Bengel alles anstellt! Er kommt ganz nach seinem intoleranten Vater! Der stolzierte auch immer durch die Schule als wäre er Gott!"  
Narzissa schaute Anne nur unbeeindruckt an.  
„Nun, wenn sie so schlechte Eltern waren, dann kann es ja nur besser werden. Außerdem sollten sie froh sein wenn er weg ist, schließlich macht er ihnen doch nur Ärger."  
„Schlechte Eltern ist gar kein Ausdruck. Ich bin wirklich froh, dass er weg ist. Dann kommen nicht mehr andauernd irgendwelche komischen Männer und Frauen und wollen den ach so berühmten ‚HARRY POTTER' sehen!"  
„Hören sie, es ist mir egal ob er berühmt ist oder nicht. Er ist dennoch ein Junge, der sich eine Familie wünscht. Und wenn es ihnen nichts ausmacht, würde ich jetzt gerne die Papiere fertig gemacht bekommen, denn wie schon gesagt meine Zeit ist kostbar!"  
Anne schnaubte nur und drehte sich zum gehen um. Da erblickte sie Harry. Wütend lief sie auf ihn zu.  
„Du wertloses Stück Dreck! Du hättest mit deinem wiederwertigen Pack von Eltern verrecken sollen!"  
Sie holte aus und wollte Harry schlagen, doch weit am sie nicht. Yan, Ken und Pon hatten um Harry eine Barriere errichtet.  
„was-"  
Weiter konnte sie nicht sprechen, denn sie flog gegen die nächste Wand.  
„Du wagst es, und willst Harry schlagen? Bist du Lebensmüde?"  
Pon war von Harrys schulter aufgesprungen und schwebte wütend auf Anne zu.  
„Das wirst du noch bereuen!"  
Sie hatte schon angefangen ihre Magie zu bündeln, als…  
„Pon, hör auf! Du weißt was passiert, wenn du zu viel Magie einsetzt!"  
Pon drehte sich zu Harry um und sah in sein bittendes Gesicht. Sie seufzte. „ Na gut"  
Sie ließ Anne wieder runter.  
„Aber nächstes Mal werde ich keine Gnade zeigen, merk dir das!" Sie schwebte wieder zu Harry und setzte sich auf seine Schulter. Harry kraulte sie am Kopf.  
„Danke Pon. Ich weiß, dass du es nur gut gemeint hast, aber du hast mir versprochen nie wieder zu viel deiner Magie einzusetzen, egal zu welchem Zweck."  
Pon murrte nur ein „Ich weiß". Narzissa hatte diese Vorstellung nur erstaunt beobachtet.  
/Dieser Junge ist wirklich erstaunlich. Normalerweise kümmern sich Elfen nur um sich und ihre Artgenossen, und wollen nichts mit anderen Wesen zu tun haben./  
Sie ging auf Anne zu, die zusammengesungen an der Wand saß.  
„Machen sie nun die Papiere fertig, oder soll ich noch weiter meine Zeit mit ihnen verschwenden?"  
Anne nickte nur und verließ fluchtartig den Raum. Danach ging sie auf Harry zu, der sich leise mit den Elfen unterhielt. Ken bemerkte sie als erstes und drehte sich angriffslustig zu ihr um.  
„Willst du Harry auch etwas antun?" Narzissa lächelte nur.  
„Nein, keineswegs. Ich bin seine neue Mutter. Narzissa Malfoy. Aber ihr könnt mich auch Narzissa oder Zissa nennen. Und wie darf ich euch nennen?"  
Sie reichte Ken die Hand. Er sah sie immer noch misstrauisch an, doch da er sah wie Harry lächelte gab er ihr die Hand bzw. nahm ihren kleinen Finger.  
„Mein Name ist Ken und das sind Yan und Pon." Yan und Pon nickten ihr zu. Harry meldete sich nun auch wieder zu Wort.  
„Ehm… Narzissa, wie kommen wir eigentlich nach Hause und wo ist das?"  
„Nun dein neues Zuhause heißt Malfoy Manor, und ist hier in England. Wie wir dort hin kommen ist schwer zu erklären. Ich erkläre es dir später, wenn die Wände keine Ohren mehr haben. Ach und wenn du möchtest kannst du mich Mum oder Mutter nennen."  
Harry nickte. „Mum, habe ich noch irgendwelche Geschwister? Und was ist mit dem Rest der Familie? Ich möchte nicht unvorbereitet dort erscheinen."  
Narzissa freute sich. Bedeutete es doch, dass er sie als Mutter akzeptierte.  
„Ja, du hast einen Bruder. Sein Name ist Draco. Er ist ungefähr genauso alt wie du. Und dein neuer Vater heißt Lucius. Er wird dir sehr streng vorkommen, doch im inneren ist er ein netter Mensch. Ich denke du wirst dich gut mit ihnen verstehen. Schon alleine weil du so gut mit den Elfen zurechtkommst. Vor sowas haben sie Respekt."  
Harry war verwirrt. „Das verstehe ich nicht ganz. Was ist daran so besonders, das ich mit Yan, Ken und Pon befreundet bin?"  
Narzissa überlegte. „Nun, vielleicht können dir das deine kleinen Freunde selbst erklären."  
Pon sah Zissa finster an. Yan fing an zu erklären. „Nun, normalerweise möchten wir Elfen nichts mit anderen Wesen zu tun haben, da diese uns immer nur für Experimente oder andere niederträchtige Dinge benutzen. Nur du nicht. Deshalb sind wir bei dir und wollen dich beschützen. Du bist so eine reine Person, dich muss man einfach mögen."  
Verstehend nickte Harry. Er musste jetzt erst einmal nachdenken.  
Nach einer Weile kam Anne wieder in das Zimmer und drückte Narzissa die Papiere in die Hand.  
„Würden sie nun bitte gehen. Es warten noch andere Gäste, die einen Termin haben."  
„Natürlich. Komm Harry, wir gehen. Auf wiedersehn Fräulein."  
Mit diesen Worten stolzierte sie an Anne vorbei. Harry folgte ihr. Im Flur drehte sie sich zu Harry um.  
„Gibt es hier einen Ort, wo man uns nicht sieht?"  
Harry sah sie verwirrt an. „Ehm mein altes Zimmer."  
Narzissa nickte. „Führst du mich bitte dort hin?"  
Harry ging voraus. Dort angekommen nahm Narzissa ihn am Arm.  
„Haltet euch gut fest. Hast du alles? Gut."  
Plötzlich drehte sich alles um Harry und Sekunden später stand er in einer großen Empfangshalle.  
„Willkommen in Malfoy Manor, dein neues Zuhause. Ich werde dir erst einmal dein neues Zimmer zeigen, du bist sicher müde. Es war sicher ein anstrengender Tag für dich."  
Harry nickte nur. Ihm war noch zu schwindelig und er war überwältigt von der schönen Eingangshalle. Vor einer prächtigen, dunklen Holztür bleiben sie dann stehen.  
„Willkommen in deinem neuen eigenen Reich."  
Mit diesen Worten öffnete sie die Tür und ließ Harry eintreten. Das Zimmer war riesig. Alles war in Grün- und Silber-Tönen gehalten. Gegenüber der Tür stand ein großes Himmelbett und daneben eine Tür, welche auf einen großen Balkon führte. An der rechten Wand waren zwei weitere Türen.  
„Die erste Tür führt in dein eigenes Bad und die zweite in dein Ankleidezimmer beziehungsweise deinen begehbaren Kleiderschrank. Wenn du möchtest können wir morgen zusammen Einkaufen gehen. Yan, Ken, Pon. Wollt ihr in eigenen Betten schlafen oder lieber bei Harry im Bett?"  
Die drei schauten sich an. „Wir würden gerne in eigenen Betten schlafen, aber nur, wenn wir im selben Zimmer wie Harry sind!"  
Antwortete Pon. Narzissa nickte und rief nach einer Hauselfe, welche kurze Zeit später mit einem ‚Plopp' auftauchte.  
„Was kann Dobby für Mrs. Malfoy tun?"  
„Dobby, das ist Harry. Er ist dein neuer Herr. Bring doch bitte drei Betten für seine Elfenfreunde."  
„Sehr wohl, Mrs. Malfoy."  
Mit einem weiteren ‚Plopp' war Dobby wieder verschwunden.  
„Harry starrte verwundert auf die Stelle, an der Dobby aufgetaucht und wieder verschwunden war.  
„Du solltest dich etwas hinlegen. Ich werde dir morgen alles erklären. Sollte irgendetwas nicht zu deiner Zufriedenheit sein rufe nach Dobby und er wird deine Wünsche weitestgehenst erfüllen. Gute Nacht Harry. Und euch auch."  
Narzissa gab Harry noch einen leichten Gute-Nacht-Kuss auf die Haare und verschwand. Harry stand noch immer am selben Ort und hielt sich die Stelle, auf die Narzissa ihn eben geküsst hatte. Er konnte es nicht fassen. Endlich wurde er geliebt. Und das nicht nur von seinen Elfenfreunden, sondern von einer ‚Mutter'. Er riss sich aus seiner Starre und ging strahlend ins Bad um sich Bettfertig zu machen. Das Bad war auch prachtvoll eingerichtet. Eine Wanne im Boden, eine Dusche so groß, dass drei Erwachsene herein gepasst hätten, und alle Wasserhähne in Schlangenform. Auch hier war alles in Grün- und Silber-Tönen gehalten. Harry wusch sich und sah sich noch einmal genau um. Er konnte es immer noch nicht glauben. Er war aus dem Waisenhaus entkommen und hatte nun eine richtige Familie die ihn liebte.  
Wieder in seinem Zimmer zog er sich um und legte sich schlafen. Die Elfen wachten die ganze Zeit über ihn, bis sie selbst einschliefen. Doch niemand merkte, dass auf dem Balkon eine Gestalt saß, welche Harry interessiert beobachtete.


	2. The new brother

Draco saß gespannt in seinem Zimmer und wartete darauf, dass seine Mutter wieder kam. Sie hatte ihm versprochen, dass sie nicht alleine zurück kommen würde, sondern mit einem neuen Familienmitglied. Doch er wusste nicht, ob es ein Haustier oder ein ‚Geschwisterchen' sein würde.  
Plötzlich stand, mit einem ‚Plopp', Dobby vor ihm.  
„Junger Herr wollte informiert werden, wenn Mrs. Malfoy zurück sei. Mrs. Malfoy ist mit Gast in Nebenzimmer gegangen. Haben junger Herr noch andere Wünsche?"  
Dobby verbeugte sich tief vor Draco. Draco überlegte.  
„Wer ist der Gast?"  
Dobby sah auf. „Das weiß Dobby nicht genau, Herr. Mrs. Malfoy nannte ihn Harry und er sei ein neuer Herr."  
Draco nickte. „ Du kannst gehen."  
Dobby verbeugte sich noch einmal und verschwand. Draco schlich sich auf den Balkon, der mit dem seines Nebenzimmers verbunden war, und beobachtete den Neuen aufmerksam. Der Junge hatte verstrubbelte Haare und trug viel zu weite Klamotten. Seine Mutter hatte gerade das Zimmer verlassen und der Junge stand nur im Zimmer und um ihn herum waren drei kleine Elfen. Das wunderte Draco.  
/Wer ist das, dass bei ihm Elfen sind?/  
Der Junge ging ins Badezimmer und die Elfen flogen hinterher. Draco nutzte diese Chance und schlich in das Zimmer. Er suchte nach etwas Persönlichem. In einem alten, modrigen Rucksack fand er weitere zu groß geratene Klamotten und eine kleine goldene Kette mit einem Schnatz als Anhänger. Auf den Flügeln war ein Name eingraviert. \Harry Potter\Draco stutzte.  
/Die ist wunderschön. Und die gehört dem Jungen? Ob er wohl Harry Potter ist?/  
Draco legte die Kette wieder an ihren Platz und verschwand nach draußen auf den Balkon. Harry kam nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüfte bekleidet wieder ins Zimmer und zog sich um. Dabei sah er all die Narben und noch nicht verheilten Wunden, die Harry auf seinem Rücken hatte.  
/Das sieht ja schlimm aus. Ob Mutter das schon gesehen hat? Dort wo er war muss es ja schrecklich gewesen sein/.  
Das Nachthemd, das Harry jetzt trug glich einem Kleid das seiner Großmutter hätte gehören können. Draco beobachtete, wie Harry sich schlafen legte und die Elfen ein Schutzschild um ihn errichteten, bevor sie sich selbst in ihre kleinen Betten legten und einschliefen. Draco währenddessen schlich noch einmal in sein Zimmer um sein „Begrüßungsgeschenk" für Harry zu holen, bevor er leise, um keinen Alarm auszulösen, wieder in Harrys Zimmer schlich und sich in einen Sessel neben dem Bett setzte. Er wollte Harry noch ein wenig beobachten, bevor er selbst ins Bett ging. Er lauschte den ruhigen Atemzügen der Schlafenden, bis er selbst auch einschlief.

Harry wachte mitten in der Nacht nach einem schrecklichen Albtraum total verschwitzt auf. Er schaute sich verschreckt im Zimmer um und erblickte eine schlafende Gestallt in einem Sessel neben dem Bett.  
/Wer ist das denn? Ob das mein „Bruder" ist?/  
Harry wand mit sich, entschloss sich aber doch dazu, den Jungen zu wecken um zu fragen was er hier mache und wer er sei. Er stieg leise aus dem Bett um die Elfen nicht zu wecken und rüttelte leicht an Draco's Schulter. Dieser drehte sich in eine etwas bequemere Position. Harry rüttelte etwas fester und wisperte ihm etwas zu.  
„Hey du. Aufwachen, ich will dich was fragen."  
Draco murmelte etwas, das klang wie „Nur noch 50Minuten, Mutter" und wachte langsam auf. Er rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und sah in Harrys leicht grinsendes Gesicht.  
„Was grinst du so?"  
Harry hörte auf zu grinsen. „Sorry, aber ist es nicht etwas unbequem in einem Sessel zu übernachten? Der Boden oder das Bett wären doch viel bequemer gewesen. Warum schläfst du überhaupt hier und wer bist du überhaupt?"  
Sprudelte es aus Harry heraus. Draco grummelte.  
„1. Ich werde nie ich betone NIE auf dem Fußboden oder in einem fremden Bett schlafen! Und 2. Ich bin Draco Malfoy. Du musst mein neuer „Bruder" sein."  
Harry lächelte. „Darf ich dich Dray nennen? Bitteee…" Er sah Draco bittend an. Dieser seufzte und stimmte zu.  
„Aber nur, wenn wir alleine sind. Wenn Vater das mitbekommt, dann gibt es riesen Ärger. ‚ Ein Malfoy hat keine Spitznahmen' "  
Harry lachte leise. „Das hört sich ziemlich streng an."  
„Das ist er auch. Aber Mutter ist wieder der Ausgleich."  
Harry lächelte. „Ja, Narzissa ist wirklich eine liebe Frau. Ich denke, ich kann mich glücklich schätzen, dass ich von ihr adoptiert wurde."  
Draco nickte. „Ja, das kannst du. Sag mal ein bisschen neugierig bin ich jetzt doch geworden. Wo kommst du her, und wie war es da?"  
Harrys lächeln verschwand sofort. „Nun, ich komme aus einem Waisenhaus aus London und dort war es die Hölle, aber mehr verrate ich nicht. Zumindest noch nicht."  
Draco seufzte. „Das habe ich mir schon gedacht. Von wem hast du die Elfen bekommen? Oder sind sie dir einfach gefolgt?"  
Harry ging auf eines der Betten zu und seufzte fast lautlos.  
„Sie waren schon da seit ich denken kann. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich sie von meinen Eltern ‚bekommen' habe bevor sie gestorben sind, oder ob sie mir einfach im Waisenhaus begegnet sind und mir seitdem folgen. Aber um ehrlich zu sein, ich möchte das auch gar nicht wissen, sie sind meine einzigen Freunde, die ich jemals hatte und mir ist es egal, ob sie nun mir ‚gehören' oder einfach nur meine Nähe genießen."  
Draco nickte. „Das wäre mir dann auch egal. Sag mal willst du nicht duschen gehen? Du bist ganz verschwitzt."  
Harry drehte sich wieder zu Draco um und lächelte. „Das sollte ich vielleicht, aber ich möchte nicht gerne alleine und Pon und die anderen sind dann immer so schlecht gelaunt, wenn sie mitten in der Nacht geweckt werden… Würdest du… ich meine, so als Bruder… Würdest du mit mir Baden gehen?"  
Harry sah Draco leicht verlegen an. Draco lächelte leicht. „Wenn du so lieb fragst, gerne doch"  
Harry lächelte. „Danke"  
Er zog Draco einfach mit sich.  
Im Bad angekommen ließen sie warmes Wasser in die Wanne und zogen sich aus. Harry ließ heißes Wasser mit Schaum in die Wanne ein. Draco rief nach Dobby und beauftragte ihm, neue Klamotten für beide zu bringen. Harry schälte sich aus seinen Klamotten und ließ sich ins warme Wasser gleiten.  
„Ah… Das tut gut. Kommst du auch rein?"  
Draco grinste und kam auch ins Wasser. Beide schlossen genießend die Augen.  
„Du hast recht, das ist wirklich entspannend…" Seufzte Draco. Harry grinste.  
Nach einer Weile durchbrach Draco die wohlige Stille.  
„Sag mal, die Elfen sind doch eigentlich nicht besonders zutraulich. Kannst du dir vorstellen, wieso sie bei dir bleiben? Auch wenn du dich nicht daran erinnerst, wie sie zu dir gekommen sind?"  
Harry blieb eine Weile still. Es schien so, als würde er überlegen. Dann antwortete er.  
„Ich weiß nicht so recht. Vielleicht blieben sie bei mir, weil sie spürten, wie einsam ich war. Oder es machte ihnen einfach Spaß mit mir Zeit zu verbringen, und mir ärger zu machen" Er lächelte. „Sie haben mich schon oft getröstet und beschützt, aber auch viel Unfug angestellt, den ich dann wieder ausbaden durfte. Aber ich kann ihnen einfach nicht böse sein, schließlich sind sie meine einzige Familie. Außerdem ist Pon krank und deswegen sorge ich mich so oder so um sie und da ist dann kein Platz für Ärger."  
Draco kicherte. „ Was haben sie den so angestellt?"  
Harry grinste. „Naja, Anne hat mal wieder ihre Wut an mir ausgelassen und dann haben sie einen Eimer, wie nannten sie es, Darchendung auf die angelehnte Tür gestellt, oder sie darüber schweben lassen und als Anne rein kam, leerte sich der Drachendung genau über ihren Kopf aus. Ich habe natürlich riesigen Ärger bekommen… Aber das war es wert, sie hat 3Wochen lang nach Abflussrohr gestunken"  
Harry lachte bei der Erinnerung und Draco stimmte mit ein. Nachdem sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten stellte Draco die nächste Frage, die ihm schon auf der Zunge lag.  
„Sag, weißt du wer deine richtigen Eltern waren?"  
Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf.  
„Nein, ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass sie Potter hießen. Wenn ich sie jemals treffen sollte, werde ich sie fragen, wieso sie mich nicht behalten haben. Das einzige Andenken an sie ist eine Kette mit einem geflügelten Ball in dessen Flügel mein Name eingraviert ist. Aber Narzissa scheint sie gekannt zu haben. Das muss ich sie mal nachher fragen. Egal, genug von mir. Was ist mit dir? Wie ist deine oder jetzt unsere Familie denn so?"  
Draco war verdutzt, da er nicht mit einer Gegenfrage gerechnet hatte.  
„Ehm, nun ja. Unsere Mutter hast du ja schon kennen gelernt. Sie ist liebenswürdig und versucht mir mein Leben so angenehm wie möglich zu gestalten. Vater hingegen ist sehr streng. Er setzt vor allem darauf, dass ich Karriere mache. Er möchte, dass ich ins Zaubereiministerium gehen, und Zaubereiminister oder ein anderes hohes Tier, einem Malfoy würdig, werden. Aber egal wie streng wie auch ist, er ist dennoch ein Vater, der stolz auf sein Kind sein möchte.  
Vater hat mir schon sehr früh angefangen die Formregeln bei zu bringen und mir den Stammbaum meiner Familie ein zu prägen. Er sagt immer, ' Als Malfoy liegt eine große Verantwortung auf dir. Zeige niemals deine Gefühle und bewahre den Stolz der Familie. ' Ich denke, das wird er dir dann auch sagen. Für mich war es immer schwer, meine Gefühle zu verstecken. Es hat Jahre gedauert, bis ich meine gefühlskalte Maske für die Öffentlichkeit unter Kontrolle hatte. Meine Kindheit hatte aber auch etwas Gutes. Mein bester Freund Blaise Zabini kam früher jeden Tag zu mir um mit mir zu spielen. Doch vor ungefähr 4 Monaten wurde seine Mutter schwer krank und er kann nicht mehr hier her kommen. Aber wir schreiben uns jeden Tag Briefe. Ich war sehr traurig und einsam. Aber jetzt bist du ja da, und du gehst auch nicht wieder, oder?"  
Harry ließ sich etwas tiefer ins Wasser sinken und seufzte.  
„Wenn dein Vater mich akzeptiert und deine Mutter nicht der Meinung ist, dass es ein Fehler war mich zu adoptieren, dann werde ich solange bei dir bleiben, bis du mich nicht mehr ertragen kannst."  
„Warum sollte es denn ein Fehler gewesen sein, dich zu adoptieren? Soweit ich es deiner Geschichte entnehmen kann, warst du in dem Waisenhaus nicht besonders gut aufgehoben, wenn diese Anne des Öfteren ihre schlechte Laune an dir ausgelassen hatte."  
Harry seufzte. „Das war ich auch nicht. Aber deine Mutter scheint etwas Wichtiges über meine Vergangenheit zu wissen und Anne wird ganz sicher alles geben, um mich wieder ins Waisenhaus zu schaffen. Schließlich war ich das Lieblingsspielzeug der Betreuer."  
„Wie meinst du das?" Harry winkte ab. Er begriff, dass er etwas Falsches gesagt hatte.  
„Vergiss es, nicht so wichtig."  
Harry tauchte ganz unter um seine Haare nass zu machen und weiteren Fragen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Als er wieder auftauchte wurde seine Narbe auf der Stirn sichtbar. Draco starrte sie an. „Sag, eine Frage habe ich noch." Harry seufzte uns schäumte sich seine Haare ein. „Was ist denn los?" „Sag, woher hast du die Narbe auf deiner Stirn und auf deinem Rücken?" Harry erstarrte kurz in seiner Bewegung, bevor er antwortete. „Die Narbe auf der Stirn hatte ich schon bevor ich ins Waisenhaus kam. Ich glaube ich habe sie von dem Unfall, bei dem meine Eltern gestorben sind. Und die auf dem Rücken… Darüber möchte ich nicht reden…"  
Draco nickte. „Komm, lass uns raus gehen, sonst werden wir noch ganz schrumpelig."  
Harry grinste auch wieder. „ Ja, außerdem könnte es sein, dass Pon und die Anderen herein kommen und dich angreifen, weil sie denken, du schadest mir. Und das wäre nicht sehr angenehm. Zumindest nicht für dich."  
Harry grinste bei Dracos entsetztem Gesicht. Sie wuschen sich fertig und zogen sich an.  
„Ach ja, Harry ich habe noch etwas für dich."  
Harry drehte sich zu Draco um. Dieser suchte etwas in seiner Tasche.  
„Mach bitte die Augen zu."  
Harry war etwas misstrauisch, schloss aber dennoch die Augen. Plötzlich spürte er etwas kaltes auf seinem Hals.  
„Du kannst die Augen wieder öffnen."  
Harry öffnete seine Augen und erblickte eine goldene Kette mit einem Schlangenanhänger, welche an seinem Hals hing. Die grünen Augen der Schlange waren Smaragde. Harry war fasziniert.  
„Die ist wunderschön, danke. Aber war die nicht teuer?"  
Draco grinste. „Das ist irrrelevant, solange sie dir gefällt. Außerdem fragt man nicht nach dem Preis eines Geschenkes."  
Harrys Augen funkelten vor Freude.  
„Sie ist wirklich wunderschön. Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll."  
Er umarmte Draco stürmisch. Draco war etwas perplex, umarmte ihn aber zurück.  
„Nun lass uns aber wieder ins Bett gehen. Es ist noch früh und morgen wird bestimmt ein anstrengender Tag."  
Harry nickte und zog Draco wieder mit ins Schlafzimmer.  
„Gute Nacht Draco. Und danke."  
Draco lächelte und sah zu, wie Harry sich ins Bett kuschelte. Als Harry eingeschlafen war legte er sich zu ihm und gab ihm noch einen federleichten Kuss auf die Stirn.  
„Gute Nacht, Bruder." Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen schlief auch er ein.


	3. Shopping with Malfoy family

Als Narzissa am nächsten Morgen Harrys Zimmer betrat, musste sie leicht schmunzeln. In dem großen Himmelsbett lag ihr Sohn Draco mit Harry und den Elfen eng aneinander gekuschelt. Leise ging sie auf das Bett zu. Doch sie kam nicht weit, denn vor ihr schwebte Pon vor ihr, die Narzissas Aura wahr genommen hatte. Diese schaute Narzissa misstrauisch an.

„Ich wollte euch nur wecken. Es gibt bald Frühstück."

Pon nickte und flog zu Ken und Yan. Narzissa beobachtete fasziniert, wie die drei Elfen Harry und Draco versuchten zu wecken. Harry rieb sich verschlafen die Augen.

„Was ist denn los, Pon?"

Sie wollte gerade anfangen zu erklären, als Narzissa anfing zu sprechen.

„Guten Morgen, Harry. Hast du gut geschlafen?"

Harry sah zu Narzissa und antwortete verschlafen.

„Guten Morgen Mum. Ja, ich habe gut geschlafen. So gut, wie schon lange nicht mehr." Narzissa lächelte.

„Das freut mich. Ich wollte dich wecken, denn wir haben heute viel vor. Wie ich sehe hast du deinen neuen Bruder Draco schon kennen gelernt."

Narzissa lächelte, als Dracos Wangen einen leichten Rotschimmer bekamen.

„Es tut mir leid, Mutter. Doch ich war so neugierig und konnte mich nicht zurück halten."

„Das macht doch nichts, Draco. Aber lass das deinen Vater nicht wissen. Du weißt ja, das war nicht 'Malfoy-Haft' " Draco nickte.

„Natürlich, Mutter. Ich werde mich bemühen, mich zu bessern, damit er stolz auf mich sein kann."

„Nun gut. Harry, zieh dich bitte an und kommt frühstücken. Ich habe eine kleine Überraschung für dich. Doch erst später. Draco, hilf ihm bitte. Ihr solltet ausgehfertig sein Du kannst ihn dann zum Speisesaal bringen."

„Ja, Mutter." Narzissa lächelte und verließ das Zimmer.

Harry saß wie betäubt im Bett.

„Wie soll ich denn ausgehfertig sein. Ich habe doch nur die alten, abgetragenen Klamotten aus dem Heim!" Draco seufzte.

„Das bekommen wir schon hin. Ich kann dir etwas von mir leihen." Harry schaute Draco ungläubig an.

„Meinst du deine Sachen passen mir?" Draco nickte.

„Warte hier. Ich komme gleich wieder."

Er lief in sein Zimmer und wühlte im Schrank. Als er etwas Passendes gefunden hatte lief er wieder zu Harry zurück.

„Probier das mal an."

Er drückte Harry ein schwarzes Bündel in die Hand. Harry zog sich um und staunte. Dracos Kleidung passte wirklich. Und er sah gut darin aus. Er hatte eine schwarze, eng anliegende Hüfthose, ein schwarzes, ebenfalls eng anliegendes Shirt mit einer grünen Schlange, die sich von der Rückseite nach vorne schlängelt, und dazu passende Socken.

„Wow, das sieht ja super aus! Auch wenn es ungewohnt ist, so enge Kleider an zu haben. Danke Draco."

Draco lächelte. Er hatte sich auch umgezogen und trug jetzt eine enge, schwarze Hüfthose und ein dunkelgrünes Hemd.

„So, jetzt lass uns aber runter gehen. Mutter wird manchmal recht ‚zickig' wenn man sie warten lässt." Harry nickte und folgte Draco aus dem Zimmer.

Unten im Speisesaal angekommen nahmen sie erst einmal ein ausgewogenes Frühstück zu sich, wobei Harry nicht sonderlich viel aß. Draco bemerkte dies und blickte ihn verwundert an.

„Was hast du denn Harry? Schmeckt es dir nicht?"

Harry schreckte auf. Er war in seinen Gedanken versunken gewesen.

„Doch, es schmeckt sehr lecker! Nur…"

„Nur was? Stimmt etwas nicht?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, es ist alles in Ordnung, ich habe nur keinen großen Hunger. Normalerweise bekam ich nicht viel zu essen und manchmal auch Garnichts als Strafe…"

Das Letzte nuschelte Harry nur vor sich hin. Draco bekam es dennoch mit, sagte aber nichts, da er sich bemühte sich an seine Erziehung zu halten und nicht so neugierig zu sein. Dennoch nahm er sich vor, Harry dazu zu bringen, mehr zu essen. Für sein Alter war Harry sehr dünn und abgemagert.

Nach dem Essen eilten sie weiter in die Eingangshalle, in der Narzissa schon auf sie wartete.

„Da seid ihr ja. Na dann können wir ja los. Harry, wir gehen jetzt in die Winkelgasse, um dich neu einzukleiden. Außerdem müssen wir noch auf die Bank, um dich eintragen zu lassen. Sonst kannst du nicht auf unser Familienverlies zugreifen. Wir werden dieses Mal aber nicht apparieren, sondern das Flohnetzwerk benutzen."

Harry schaute verwirrt. „Apparieren? Verlies? Flohnetzwerk? Was heißt das alles?"

Narzissa lächelte sanft.

„Nun, apparieren ist eine Art zu reisen. Genauso ist es mit dem Flohnetzwerk. Beim apparieren verschwindest du von dem einen Ort und gelangst durch ein Paralleluniversum in Sekundenschnelle an einen andern Ort. Beim Flohen ist das etwas anders. Dabei reist man durch den Kamin. Es wurde ein spezielles Pulver entwickelt, mit dem man durch die Kamine reisen kann. Es heißt Flohpulver, wie du dir vielleicht denken kannst. Doch man kann nicht in jeden Kamin reisen, da nicht unbedingt alle an das Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen sind. Und das ‚Verlies' in der Bank, nun ja. Die Bank Gringotts ist so aufgebaut, dass man mit den Kobolden, die dort arbeiten unter die Erde fährt, um zu seinem Geldfach zu kommen. Diese Geldfächer sind allerdings so groß, dass sie ‚Verlies' genannt werden. Ich denke, du hast auch eines bei Gringotts, da müssen wir gleich mal nachfragen. "

Harrys Augen wurden groß. „Was-, Wie-…" Er war sprachlos.

„ Soll das heißen Kobolde, Hexen und so etwas gibt es wirklich? Elfen habe ich ja verstanden, aber Kobolde? Und was soll das heißen, 'man gelangt durch ein Paralleluniversum von dem einen Ort zum anderen'? Und durch die Kamine reisen? Heißt das es gibt so etwas wie Zauberei?"

„Ja, das bedeutet, es gibt so etwas wie Zauberei und magische Wesen wie Kobolde. Wir sind Zauberer, Harry. Und du bist auch einer."

„Ich bin WAS? Ein Zauberer? Das glaub ich dir nicht! Wieso sollte ausgerechnet ICH ein Zauberer sein?"

„Naja, findest du es nicht auch seltsam, dass du Elfen sehen kannst? Sind dir nie komische Dinge geschehen? Zum Beispiel, dass eine Tür verschwindet, oder so etwas?"

Mischte sich Draco nun auch ein. Harry war total verwirrt. Er versuchte sich an so ein Ereignis zu erinnern.

„Nein. Alles, was komisch war, daran waren die Elfen schuld. Außer, als Anne… egal, auf jeden Fall hat mich damals ein unheimlicher Wind umgeben und ich war in einem Raum, wo das gar nicht hätte sein können."

„Da hast du den Beweis. Du bist auch ein Zauberer. Wir werden dir alles, was du über Zauberer wissen solltest noch beibringen. Doch jetzt sollten wir erst einmal einkaufen gehen. Oder möchtest du noch immer in diesen abgetragenen Klamotten herum laufen?"

Harry schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Nein, ich möchte diese Klamotten so schnell wie nur irgend möglich los werden. Ich kann's nicht fassen, ich und ein Zauberer?"

Den letzten Satz hatte er nur geflüstert. Narzissa lächelte, denn sie hatte den fassungslosen Unterton dennoch heraus gehört.

„Na komm, wir müssen los."

Narzissa nahm ein kleines Döschen mit grünem Pulver und gab es Draco.

„Was ist das?"

„Das ist Flohpulver. Draco wird dir zeigen, wie es geht."

Draco nahm sich eine Hand voll Pulver und Warf es in den Kamin. Er stellte sich in die grünen Flammen, welche durch das Pulver erschienen sind, und rief laut „Winkelgasse". Daraufhin verschlangen ihn die Flammen. Harry schrie vor Schreck kurz auf.

„Wo ist er hin? Ist er verbrannt?" Narzissa lächelte.

„Nein, er ist nicht verbrannt. Ihm geht es gut. Er ist jetzt in der Winkelgasse. Durch einen Zauber fügen dir die Flammen, die durch das Pulver hervor gerufen werden keinen Schaden zu. Komm, du bist dran."

Sie hielt ihm das Döschen mit dem Flohpulver entgegen. Harry nahm zögerlich eine Hand voll Pulver und trat an den Kamin. Narzissa lächelte ihm noch einmal aufmunternd zu.

„Das schaffst du schon. Wir sehen uns gleich wieder, und Draco wartet schon auf der anderen Seite. Er wird dir zeigen, wo du aus dem Netzwerk austreten musst."

Harry nickte und warf das Pulver in den Kamin, stieg in die Flammen und rief laut „Winkelgasse". Sogleich wurde er von den grünen Flammen verschluckt. Er musste wegen der aufgewirbelten Asche husten. Um ihn herum drehte sich alles und er sah alle möglichen Farben. Doch beim genauen hinschauen erkannte man viele verschiedene Räume. Fasziniert betrachtete er jeden Raum. Obwohl jeder nur eine Sekunde zu sehen war konnte er viele Details erkennen.

Plötzlich sah er Draco, der ihm unauffällig zuwinkte. Harry trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu und wurde somit aus dem System befördert. Durch den starken Austrittsschub landete er bäuchlings vor Draco. Dieser musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen, doch man sah ihm dennoch ein leichtes grinsen an.

„Ist alles in Ordnung? Das müssen wir aber noch mal üben."

Er half Harry auf und klopfte ihm den Dreck von der Kleidung. Harry sog scharf die Luft ein./Verdammt, ich hab vergessen den Schmerztrank zu nehmen!/ (Die Elfen haben ihm heilende Kräuter besorgt.)

Draco sah ihn leicht besorgt an.

„Hast du dir weh getan?" Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Nein, es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich bin nur falsch mit dem Fuß aufgetreten."

Draco schmunzelte. /Und wieso glaube ich dir das nicht?/ Harry schaute ihn an und seufzte.

„Mir geht es gut. Wirklich."

Narzissa trat aus dem Kamin, und sah wie Draco Harry aufhalf.

„Harry, was hast du denn? Hast du dir weh getan?"

Harry drehte sich zu ihr um und lächelte beruhigend.

„Es ist wirklich alles in Ordnung. Ich wurde nur von der Austrittskraft zu Boden gerissen. Ich habe mir nichts getan."

Sie seufzte und meinte nur: „ Also gut. Kommt, wir haben einen Termin bei Gringotts, und wir wollen doch nicht zu spät kommen, oder?"

Draco und Harry schüttelten den Kopf. „ Na dann, auf, auf." Sie scheuchte die Beiden in Richtung Ausgang.

Harry, Draco und Narzissa liefen durch eine belebte Straße. Begeistert schaute Harry sich um. /Wahnsinn. So viele ‚komische' Läden hab ich ja noch nie gesehen. Quidditsch? Was ist das denn?/ um sie herum waren so viele Geschäfte, deren Namen so fremdlich für ihn klangen, die konnte er nicht mehr an den Fingern seine Hände abzählen. Ollivanders, Magische Menagerie, Flourish & Blotts, Twillfitt & Tatting, Florea Fortescues Eissalon, Qualitäten für Quidditsch, und viele mehr. Er schaute wieder nach vorne und merkte, dass sie auf ein riesig großes Marmorhaus zuliefen. Harry blieb staunend davor stehen. /Woah. Ist das aber riesig. Und wunderschön./ Narzissa lächelte.

„Das ist Gringotts, die Zaubererbank. Kommt, lasst uns rein gehen. Kobolde sind sehr penibel, wenn es um Pünktlichkeit geht."

Sie traten ein und Harry kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr raus. Um ihn herum waren lauter Marmorpodeste, und hinter jedem Podest saß ein höchstens 1m großer Mann mit Fledermausartigen Ohren. Jeder hatte eine Rotgoldene Uniform an. / Das müssen diese Kobolde sein. Die sehen aber nicht sehr sympathisch aus Sie schritten auf das Podest am Ende des Raumes zu. Dort saß ein griesgrämiger Kobold und stempelte irgendwelche Beträge ab. Narzissa trat vor ihn und räusperte sich. Der Kobold sah auf.

„Ja? Was kann ich für sie tun?"

„Mein Name ist Narzissa Malfoy. Ich möchte den Blutschutz unseres Verlieses erweitern. Außerdem würden wir gerne wissen, ob die Familie Potter ein Verlies für ihren Sohn hinterlassen haben."

Der Kobold nickte.

„Zu aller erst benötige ich den Namen des neuen Familienmitgliedes und 5Tropfen Blut. Des Weiteren ist mir nicht bekannt, dass die Familie Potter einen Sohn hatte. Doch wenn sie möchten können wir gerne einen Verwantentest durchführen."

Narzissa nickte.

„Er heißt Harry James Potter-Malfoy."

Der Kobold zog ein Stück Pergament heraus und schrieb den Namen darauf.

„ Die Blutstropfen bitte auf ihren Namen."

Harry nickte und schnitt sich mit einem Messer, welches er von dem Kobold bekommen hatte, in den Finger. Dann tropfte er die Blutstropfen auf den geschriebenen Namen. Dieser leuchtete golden auf.

„Sie sind jetzt in dem Blutschutz um das Verlies herum eingetragen. Möchten sie nun den Verwantentest machen?" Harry nickte:

„ Ja bitte."

„ Gut, dafür benötige ich wieder ein paar Tropfen ihres Blutes Mr. Potter-Malfoy."

Der Kobold gab ihm eine Phiole mit einer lila Flüssigkeit, in die er das Blut tropfen sollte. Nachdem der Trank sich mit dem Blut vermischt hatte färbte er sich orange. Der Kobold tropfte etwas des Trankes auf ein Stück Pergament. Sekunden später erschien dort das Ergebnis:

Getestete Person: Harry James Potter-Malfoy

Mutter: Lilliet Evanesca Gryffindor-Potter, geb. Evans

Vater: James Malcory Gryffindor, Namensänderung in Potter

Der Kobold gab Harry das Ergebnis.

„Sie sind der Sohn von James und Lilliet Potter. Nur wurden sie nie als dieser eingetragen. Sie sollten ins Ministerium gehen und dies ändern lassen. Nun gut. Da sie zu den Potters gehören, werde ich sie auch in den Blutschutz des Potter-Verlieses eintragen."

Sie wiederholten den Vorgang und Harry konnte nun auf sein eigentliches Familienverlies auch zugreifen. Harry schaute zu dem Kobold hinauf.

„Sagen sie, wissen sie, ob meine leiblichen Eltern noch leben?"

Der Kobold schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

„Nein Mr. Potter-Malfoy, aber ich weiß es nicht. Doch sie waren schon seit 10 Jahren nicht mehr hier oder haben etwas aus ihrem Verlies entnommen."

Harry seufzte traurig.

„Danke. Sagen sie, könnte ich mich etwas in dem Potter-Verlies umschauen?"

Der Kobold nickte. „Kommen sie."

Harry folgte dem Kobold in ein unterirdisches Labyrinth aus Verliesen, welche man nur mit einem Wagen erreichen kann.

An seinem Verlies angekommen schnitt er sich in den Finger und fuhr mit dem Blut eine Rille nach. Daraufhin öffnete sich die Tür. Harry trat staunend ein. Vor ihm war ein mit Galleonen überfüllter Raum mit vielen Schätzen. Unter anderem fand er eine blaue Babydecke mit geflügelten Bällen drauf. Er nahm sie in die Hand und schloss die Augen. /Das muss meine gewesen sein…/ Etwas weiter lag ein altes Buch. Als Harry es durchblättern wollte, viel ihm auf, dass es sich nicht öffnen ließ. Doch vorne auf dem Buchdeckel war ein Verschluss, der aussah wie seine Kette. /Das werde ich daheim überprüfen./ Er nahm das Buch und einen Beutel voll Galleonen mit und ging wieder raus zu den Malfoys.

Wieder aus Gringotts draußen erzählte Harry Narzissa und Draco von dem Buch und wie er vermutete, wie es auf ging, und von der Babydecke. Narzissa schmunzelte.

„Wenn sie sogar eine Babydecke in ihrem Verlies haben, dann müssen sie dich geheim gehalten haben. Vielleicht war das nur zu deinem Schutz, dass sie dich weg gegeben haben."

Harry überlegte.

„Aber vor was hätten sie mich denn beschützen wollen? Ich meine, wir leben doch nicht in einer gefährlichen Zeit oder so, oder? Und dort wo ich war, war ich nicht wirklich geschützt…"

„Wir leben in einer gefährlichen Zeit, Harry. Aber das erkläre ich dir später. Jetzt gehen wir erst einmal Shoppen."

Mit diesen Worten zog sie Harry in den nächst besten Klamottenladen, den sie für angemessen hielt.

In dem Laden wurden sie sofort von einer Beraterin empfangen.

„Guten Tag die Herrschaften. Mein Name ist Cindy. Wie kann ich ihnen helfen?"

„Unser Harry hier benötigt eine komplett neue Einkleidung. Die Farben sollten schwarz, grün, rot und violett sein. Enge Shirts, Hemden, Hüfthosen, Pullover, und Unterwäsche. Die Hemden sollten aus Seide sein und der Stoff generell sollte luftdurchlässig sein. Motive soll er sich selbst aussuchen."

Cindy nickte und schleifte Harry zu den Umkleiden. Narzissa und Draco hatten es sich währenddessen in der Sitzecke vor den Umkleiden bequem gemacht

„Ich werde dir erst einmal die Motive zeigen. Du kannst dir dann so viele aussuchen, wie du möchtest. Die Motive werden sich selbstverständlich bewegen. Aber wenn du möchtest kann ich den Zauber auch von ihnen nehmen und sie sind wie bei den Muggeln bewegungslos."

Harry nickte einfach nur. /Was sind Muggel?/ Draco schien den fragenden Gesichtsausdruck bemerkt zu haben, denn er antwortete auf seine gedachte Frage.

„Muggel ist ein anderes Wort für nicht-Magier."

Harry nickte verstehend. Cindy kam mit einem Buch voller Bildmotive zurück und gab es Harry. Dieser blätterte alle durch und entschied sich dann für eine Schlange, mit roten Augen und sich wechselnder Farbe, die einen Phönix, mit grünen Augen und mit einem Farbschema, welches sich immer wieder zwischen schwarz, rot und grün wechselt, umschlingt, einen Drachen, der sich um den Träger schlingt, mit Wolkenandeutungen im Hintergrund, und eine Schlange, die sich um ein Hosenbein hinauf schlängelt. Des Weiteren waren auch noch ein Phönix, der sich aus der Asche erhebt dabei und eine Schlange, die aus ihrem Ei schlüpft. Die Motive sollten auf schwarzen Shirts sein, der aufsteigende Phönix noch auf einem roten, die schlüpfende Schlange auf einem grünen, und die schlängelnde Schlange, auf einer schwarzen Stoffhose. Cindy lief durch den Laden und besorgte alle Wünsche von Harry und legte alles in die Umkleide.

„Na dann lass mal sehen, wie dir die Sachen stehen!"

Harry verschwand in der Umkleide und kam wenige Minuten später in einer schwarzen Hose, und einem grünen Shirt mit dem Schlangenmotiv wieder hinaus, drehte sich einmal und ging blieb erwartungsvoll vor Cindy und den Malfoys stehen.

„Und?" Draco blieb die Spucke weg.

„Du siehst,… Wow. Das steht dir einfach super! Dir werden alle hinterher schauen! Da werde ich ja richtig neidisch…"

Harry grinste. „Ach was, so gut wie du kann ich doch gar nicht aussehen"

Er sah sich in einem Spiegel an und staunte.

„Das steht mir wirklich gut. Hätte ich nicht gedacht."

Narzissa grinste.

„Ich denke, den Rest brauchst du nicht anprobieren. Cindy wir nehmen alles in dreifacher Auflage und dazu noch schwarze Schuhe und zu den Klamotten passende Socken und Unterwäsche. Möchtest du sonst noch etwas Harry?"

Dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf und ging sich wieder umziehen. Währenddessen ging Narzissa mit Cindy zur Kasse. Dort fand sie noch ein goldenes Armkettchen, mit einer Schlange und einem Phönix als Anhänger. Daneben waren noch alle möglichen Formen von Anhängern.

„Von diesen Kettchen hätte ich gerne auch noch einmal Zwei. Mit allen Anhängern, die sie zur Verfügung haben."

Cindy nickte und packte alles ein.

„Das macht dann 171 Galleonen und 5 Sickel."

Narzissa bezahlte, verkleinerte die Tüten und ging wieder zu Draco und Harry.

„Harry, möchtest du noch ein Haustier haben?"

Harry nickte und lächelte.

„ Ich hätte gerne ein Tier, aber eher als Freund und nicht als Haustier." Narzissa nickte.

„Komm, wir gehen dir eins Kaufen."

Sie gingen aus dem Laden und liefen Richtung Nokturngasse. Dort war es nicht so überfüllt und hell, wie in der Winkelgasse, doch Harry machte das nichts aus. Er war nicht alleine und außerdem war es ihm in der Winkelgasse sowieso etwas zu voll. Sie gingen in einen kleinen Laden, der voll mit Käfigen war. Es war ziemlich laut, da alle Tiere lärm veranstalteten.

„Such dir aus, was du möchtest."

Harry nickte und lief die Käfige ab. Vor einem Käfig mit einem kleinen Tigerbaby blieb er dann stehen. An dem Käfig hing ein Schild „Bitte nicht anfassen", doch Harry achtete nicht darauf und streckte vorsichtig seine Hand hinein. Das Tigerbaby fauchte und versuchte nach ihm zu schnappen.

„Na, sowas macht man aber nicht. Ich möchte dir nichts tun. Möchtest du mit mir mit kommen? In die Freiheit, als mein neuer Freund?"

Das Tigerbaby legte seinen Kopf etwas schief, als ob es überlegen würde. Dann kam es auf ihn zu und schmiegte sich leicht an seine Hand. Harry lächelte.

„Das deute ich mal als ein ‚ja'"

Er zog seine Hand wieder heraus und öffnete den Käfig. Das kleine trottete auf ihn zu und Harry nahm es hoch in seine Arme.

„Du brauchst aber noch einen Namen. Hmm… Wie wäre es mit Leo?"

Das Tigerbaby miaute kurz und schmiegte sich an ihn. Harry lächelte und ging wieder zurück zu Narzissa und Draco.

„Leo würde gerne mit uns kommen."

Narzissa lächelte und ging mit Harry nach vorne um zu bezahlen.

„Narzissa, ich würde ihn gerne selber bezahlen."

Narzissa lächelte und nickte.

„Aber natürlich."

Harry lächelte dankbar und ging zu dem Ladenbesitzer.

„Guten Tag. Ich möchte gerne dieses Tigerbaby mitnehmen. Wie viel kostet er?"

Der Ladenbesitzer überlegte.

„Das macht 80 Galleonen und 95 Knuts."

Harry bezahlte und ging mit Narzissa und Draco wieder aus dem Laden heraus.

„Kommt, lasst uns noch ein Eis essen gehen und danach gehen wir nach Hause. Es gibt bald Abendessen, und Lucius möchte sicherlich noch Harry kennen lernen."

Draco und Harry nickten und folgten Narzissa wieder in die Winkelgasse zu Florea Fortescues Eissalon. Sie setzten sich an einen Tisch und Harry bestellte sich einen großen Becher Schokoladeneis mit Sahne, Draco bestellte sich einen Erdbeerbecher mit Sahne und Narzissa einen Eiskaffee. Sie redeten noch über belanglose Dinge, bevor sie bezahlten und nach Hause apparierten.


	4. Home

Zuhause angekommen stürmte Harry erst einmal in sein Zimmer, um den Elfen von den Geschehnissen nach dem Frühstück zu erzählen. Doch das Zimmer war leer. Er suchte alles ab, doch er fand sie nicht. Schließlich rief er nach Dobby.

„Dobby, weißt du, wo die Elfen sind?"

Dobby überlegte. „Dobby weiß nicht genau, Sir. Sie von Streiche spielen bei Master Malfoy oder Garten besichtigen gesprochen, Sir."

„Danke, Dobby. Kannst du mir zeigen, wo Mr. Malfoy sein könnte?"

Dobby nickte. „Gerne Sir"

Dobby führte Harry, der Leo auf dem Arm hielt, zu Lucius Arbeitszimmer. Harry blieb unschlüssig davor stehen.

„Dobby, kannst du rein gehen und schauen, ob die Elfen dort sind? Er kennt mich nicht. Vielleicht denkt er ja, ich bin ein Eindringling und dann wird er mich bestimmt bestrafen. Außerdem könnte es ja sein, dass er Besuch hat."

Dobby nickte und klopfte an die Tür. Nach einem gegrummelten „Herein" trat er ein.

Lucius saß an seinem Schreibtisch und arbeitete Papiere durch. Als die Tür aufging sah er auf.

„Was ist los Dobby?"

„Verzeiht, Herr. Master Harry lässt fragen, ob der Herr drei kleine Elfen gesehen hat."

Lucius zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Master Harry? Wieso sollten Elfen hier sein?"

Dobby blickte kurz zur Tür.

„Master Harry ihr neuer Sohn ist, Sir."

„Mein neuer Sohn? Da werde ich mit Narzissa reden müssen. Du kannst dem neuen Master ausrichten, dass seine Elfenfreunde nicht hier sind."

Dobby verbeugte sich und verschwand. Lucius setzte sich wieder an die Arbeit. Doch mit seinen Gedanken war er noch immer bei seinem ‚neuen Sohn'.

Dobby tauchte wieder vor Harry auf.

„Und? Sind sie dort?"

Dobby schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein Master Harry, Sir. Sie nur noch im Garten sein können, Sir."  
„Kannst du mich bitte dort hin führen?"  
Dobby nickte und lief voraus. ^Vor einer großen, dunklen, Flügeltür blieb er dann stehen.

„Hinter Tür der Garten ist, Sir."  
„Danke, Dobby. Du kannst jetzt wieder an deine anderen Arbeiten gehen. Den Garten suche ich alleine ab."

Dobby verbeugte sich.  
„Sehr wohl, Sir."

Harry stieß die Flügeltür auf und trat in den Garten ein.

Er blieb stehen und staunte. Vor ihm erstreckte sich eine weite Wiese, auf diese das Manor noch einmal erbaut hätte werden können. Dahinter begann ein kleiner Park. Harry schritt einen kleinen Weg entlang und fragte sich, wo die Elfen sein könnten. Leo mauzte und fing an, leicht zu zappeln. Harry lächelte.

„Du möchtest wohl selber laufen, was?"  
Leo mauzte wieder. Harry ließ ihn runter und sofort hüpfte Leo über das Gras. Harry lächelte und sah ihm zu, wie er um ihn herum sprang.  
Er lief weiter auf den kleinen Park zu. Dort durchstreifte er das Blumenlabyrinth. Kurz vor dem Zentrum des Labyrinths blieb er stehen. Im Zentrum stand eine Bank, auf der ein Mann mit langen, schwarzen Haaren saß. Dieser unterhielt sich seelenruhig mit den Elfen.

„Wie geht es ‚Harry'?"  
„Schon besser. Seit er hier ist, lächelt er wieder öfter."

„Das freut mich. Es ist schade, dass ich ihn dort nicht selber und vor allem früher raus holen konnte. Ich habe ihn Jahrelang gesucht, aber erst vor einem Monat gefunden. Ich habe sofort jemanden los geschickt, um den kleinen Elb und euch dort raus zu holen."  
„Jetzt sind wir doch hier. Und Harry wird sich auch wieder erholen. Aber er leidet noch immer. Er hat noch so viele Wunden, doch er will sich nicht behandeln lassen."  
Pon seufzte traurig.  
„Tom, wir machen uns Sorgen. Sie sehen wirklich schlimm aus!"  
Der Angesprochene seufzte.

„Ich werde nachher Severus kontaktieren und mir mit ihm die Wunden ansehen. Des Weiteren möchte ich auch wissen, was ihm an diesem Ort alles angetan wurde."

Harry versteifte sich. Woher kannten die Elfen diesen Mann, und warum nannte er ihn einen Elben?  
Was war ein Elb? Ihm kamen tausende von Fragen in den Kopf, doch er wollte und konnte jetzt nicht zu ihnen gehen.

/Warum erzählen sie das diesem Fremden?/

Leo saß währenddessen saß an Harrys Füßen und schaute ihn mit schiefgelegtem Kopf an. Plötzlich lief er auf den Mann zu und mauzte.

Harry wollte ihn noch aufhalten, doch Leo war zu schnell. Harry seufzte und lief Leo hinterher.  
„Leo, komm wieder her!"

Pon sah auf, als sie Schritte hörte.  
„HARRY!"  
„Hallo Pon. Wer ist das?"

Tom stand auf und reichte Harry die Hand. Harry weichte ein Stück zurück und sah den Fremden etwas ängstlich an.  
Tom zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch, lächelte ihn dennoch freundlich an.  
„Schön dich kennen zu lernen, Harry. Mein Name ist Tom Marvolo Riddle, aber du kannst mich Tom nennen."

„Woher kennen sie meinen Namen? Sie sind nicht der aus dem Waisenhaus."

/Der aus dem Waisenhaus?/

„Nun, ich war einer der besten Freunde deiner Eltern. Ich kenne dich schon seit deiner Geburt. Ich weiß, du hast sicherlich viele Fragen, doch ich fürchte, die kann ich dir nicht alle beantworten. Doch eine musst du mir jetzt beantworten. Was meinst du mit ‚dem aus dem Waisenhaus'?"

Harry senkte den Kopf und spannte sich leicht an.

„Dort gab es einen Betreuer, Kai, der genauso aussah und sprach wie sie. Aber wenn sie sie so gut kannten, können sie mir sicherlich sagen, wieso sie mich weggegeben haben. Wieso musste ich ohne Eltern aufwachsen? Können sie mir das sagen?"

Am Ende wurde er immer lauter. Er hatte Tränen in den Augen.  
„Und wieso sagten sie vorhin, ich sei ein ‚Elb'? Reicht, es nicht, dass ich ein ‚Zauberer' bin? Muss ich noch abnormaler sein? Mehr zu einem FREAK werden? Ich will doch einfach nur eine Familie haben! Ohne irgendwelchen Zauberschnickschnack! Warum hätten sie mich nicht einfach behalten können!"

Harry liefen die Tränen über die Wangen. Tom sah ihn mitleidig an. Er wiederstand dem plötzlichen Drang, Harry zu umarmen.

„Harry. Ich weiß, du hattest eine schwere Kindheit. Auch ich bin in einem Waisenhaus aufgewachsen und wurde wie ein Freak behandelt. Ich bin auch nicht ‚normal'. Ich bin ein Vampir und außerdem kann ich mit Schlangen reden. In der Schule war meine beste Freundin eine Schlange. Ich weiß nicht, was sie dir angetan haben, doch ich war in dem Selben Waisenhaus.

Ich weiß, es ist schwer zu glauben, aber sie wollten dich nicht weg geben. Sie wurden ermordet und du wurdest entführt."  
Harry sah ihn ungläubig an.  
„Sie sind also nicht in einem Unfall gestorben? Wer hat das getan?"

„Es war Dumbledore. Er ist der Anführer des ‚Lichts'. Wie du vielleicht weißt, haben wir Krieg. Ich und deine Eltern stehen dafür ein, dass die Magischen Wesen, wie wir es sind, gleichberechtigt werden. Außerdem möchten wir, dass die Schwarze Magie wieder eingeführt wird und nicht mehr als ‚bösartig' angesehen wird. Weißt du, die Zauberer halten die ‚Schwarze' Magie für böse, da einst ein Magisches Wesen mit der schwarzen Magie gemordet hat. Doch mit der sogenannten ‚Weißen' Magie kann man genauso töten, wie mit der Schwarzen Heilen. Dumbledore hingegen möchte ‚die Welt von allem Bösen befreien'. Und damit meint er, die Magischen Wesen und die Schwarze Magie auslöschen."  
„Aber wieso hat er mich dann entführt und in diese Hölle gesteckt, wenn dich doch ein ‚Elb' bin?"

„Es gab eine Prophezeiung, die besagt, dass du mich als einziger töten kannst. Deswegen hat er dich entführt. Vermutlich wollte er dich an deinem 11. Geburtstag dort raus holen und dich so vortäuschen, dass du ihm vertrauen kannst und somit zu seiner Marionette wirst."  
„Willst du mich jetzt umbringen? Schließlich bin ich doch dein ‚Feind', oder?"  
Tom lächelte.  
„Nein, ich möchte dich nicht umbringen. Und ob du mein Feind sein möchtest, kannst du immer noch selber entscheiden. Komm, wir gehen rein. Es gibt gleich Abendessen, und Lucius hat es nicht gerne, wenn man zu Spät kommt."

Harry nickte. Er wischte sich über die Augen, um die Restlichen Tränen weg zu wischen.

„Komm, Leo. Wir gehen wieder rein"

Leo mauzte und lief wieder in Richtung Manor. Harry lächelte leicht und folgte ihm. In seinen Gedanken vertieft bemerkte er nicht, wie Tom ihm langsam folgte und sich leise mit den Elfen unterhielt.

Wieder im Manor angekommen, trennte sich Tom von Harry.  
„Wir sehen uns in 10 Minuten beim Abendessen, Harry."

Harry nickte nur und sah dem Verschwindenden hinterher. Dann drehte er sich um und ging in sein Zimmer. Dort setzte er sich erst einmal aufs Bett. Die Elfen setzten sich zu ihm.  
„Ist alles in Ordnung, Harry?"  
„Woher kennt ihr ihn, und warum habt ihr ihm von meinen Verletzungen erzählt?"

Pon seufzte. Sie hatte mit dieser Frage schon gerechnet.

„Wie Tom schon gesagt hatte, kennt er dich schon seid deiner Geburt. Er kannte die Prophezeiung und bat uns, auf dich aufzupassen. Seit dem sind wir bei dir. Wir hatten versucht dich zu schützen, doch es gelang uns nicht. Als wir wussten wo du warst, wollten wir Tom sofort benachrichtigen, damit er dich zu deinem Paten schicken konnte, doch wir konnten nicht aus diesem Haus. Es war durch verschiedene Zauber geschützt. Also mussten wir warten, bis er dich von alleine findet. Wir haben versucht dich vor dieser Anne zu schützen, aber es gelang uns nicht immer."  
Sie seufzte traurig.  
„Es tut uns schrecklich leid"

Harry nickte.  
„Ihr konntet nichts dafür. Kommt, lasst uns essen gehen. Die Anderen warten sicherlich schon. Ach, und das ist Leo. Er ist mein neuer Freund. Seid bitte nett zu ihm."

Leo mauzte. Harry lächelte und ging voraus.

Nach guten 5 Minuten stand er vor der Tür zum Speisesaal. Er musste Dobby rufen und ihn nach dem Weg fragen, da er sich mal wieder verlaufen hatte. Er klopfte leise und öffnete die Tür. An dem großen Tisch saßen schon alle. Draco, Narzissa, Tom, und 2 Leute, die er nicht kannte. Der eine hatte lang, blonde Haare und der andere pechschwarze, bis zu den Schultern reichende. Draco sah auf und lächelte.

„Harry, da bist du ja. Wir haben uns schon Sorgen gemacht, wo du bleibst. Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

„Ja, Dray. Mir geht es gut. Mir ist nur ein wenig schwindelig."

Er setzte sich neben Draco und nahm sich etwas von dem Essen. Narzissa lächelte ihn freundlich an.

„Harry, darf ich dir unsere Gäste vorstellen. Das sind Tom Riddle und Severus Snape. Severus wird sich nach dem Essen deinen Rücken ansehen. Draco erzählte mir, dass du viele Wunden hast."

Harry versteifte sich. Er wollte nicht, dass irgendwer seinen genauen Zustand erfuhr. Dennoch nickte er ergeben. Narzissa lächelte zufrieden und fing an zu essen.

Lucius hatte Harry interessiert gemustert. Dieser saß schüchtern auf dem Stuhl und stocherte im Essen herum.

„Junge, setz dich gerade hin. Da du jetzt ein Malfoy bist, solltest du dich auch wie einer benehmen."

Harry zuckte zusammen und setzte sich aufrecht hin. Seinen Blick hatte er aber noch immer auf den Teller gerichtet. Narzissa meckerte sofort los.

„Lucius! Er ist noch nicht einmal einen Tag hier, und schon musst du ihn zurecht weisen. Lass ihn sich doch erst einmal eingewöhnen, und dann kannst du anfangen ihm die Malfoy-Regeln beizubringen."  
„Narzissa hat recht, Luc. Du kennst ihn noch nicht einmal und schon musst du ihn erschrecken. Das hätte James und Lilliet bestimmt nicht gefallen. Und Black hätte dir auch den Kopf umgedreht."

Bei dem letzten Satz musste Tom leicht schmunzeln. Er konnte sich das Bild richtig gut vorstellen. Black war schon immer recht temperamentvoll. Vor allem, wenn es um die Potters und seinen Patensohn ging. Luc seufzte ergeben.  
„Also schön. Eine Woche. Danach werde ich dich unterrichten, Harry. Hast du verstanden?"  
„Ja, Sir."

Harry sah noch immer nicht auf.

„Harry, wir haben auch Hunger. Kannst du uns etwas Salat geben?"  
Pon kam hinter seinem Rücken hervor geflogen und setzte sich vor ihm auf den Tisch. Harry sah auf und lächelte leicht.

„Entschuldige Pon, ich hatte euch ganz vergessen."

Er holte eine kleine Schüssel Salat und stellte sie zu Pon. Mittlerweile waren auch Yan und Ken zu ihr geflogen. Sie lächelten und fingen an zu essen. Da fiel Harry noch etwas ein.

„Mum, haben wir vielleicht auch eine Schale für Leo? Ich denke er hat auch Hunger."

Narzissa lächelte warm.  
„Natürlich. Ich werde Dobby sofort bescheid geben, dass er ihm etwas bringen soll."

Kurz darauf erschienen zwei Schüsseln vor Leo. In einer war Fleisch und in der anderen Wasser. Leo mauzte freudig und fing auch an zu essen.

„Danke, Mum."

„Kein Problem. Aber du solltest auch etwas essen. Du bist so mager."  
Harry nickte und aß auch etwas Salat. Nebenbei strich er abwechselnd über Leos Fell und über Pons Kopf.  
Lucius beobachtete das interessiert. Er hatte noch nie so zutrauliche Elfen gesehen. Tom gegenüber waren Elfen auch recht zutraulich aber selbst das war nichts gegen den Jungen.

/Das ist faszinierend. Das werde ich weiter beobachten./

Nach dem Essen gingen alle mit in Harrys Zimmer, um ihn zu Untersuchen. Doch auf dem Weg fing Harry an zu schwanken.

„Harry, was ist. Geht es dir nicht gut? Ist dir schlecht?"

„Nein, es geht schon. Ich-"

Plötzlich kippte Harry um. Wäre Tom nicht hinter ihm gelaufen wäre er hart auf dem Boden aufgekommen.

„Harry. Harry! Mach die Augen wieder auf!"  
Harry war bewusstlos geworden. Snape kam sofort, um nachzusehen, wie es dem Jungen ging.

„Er ist bewusstlos und hat hohes Fieber. Wir müssen ihn sofort behandeln. Tom, bring ihn in sein Zimmer und leg ihn aufs Bett. Zieh ihm so viel wie möglich aus, damit wir ihn komplett untersuchen können."  
Tom nickte, hob Harry auf und brachte ihn in sein Zimmer…


	5. Bann

Heyy Leute!

Ich weiß, es geht seehr schleppend voran. und das tut mir WIRKLICH WIRKLICH LEID!

Ich hatte eine weile ein totales Krea-Tiev...

Doch ich hoffe es geht jetzt besser weiter^^

Ich bedanke mich ganz doll bei meinen Reviewschreibern und Danke für 109 Favos! Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass so viele meine Story mögen würden...

Egal, genug geplaudert!

Viel Spaß beim neuen Kap. Auch wenns etwas kurz geworden ist...

LG kouchiichi

Kapitel 5: Bann

Tom legte Harry auf das Bett und zog ihm sein Shirt aus. Er stockte. Er hatte überall auf seiner Haut Schnittwunden und Narben. Eine Narbe, die schon ziemlich alt aussah, zog sich über die ganze Brust und die Seite entlang. Tom konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen.

„Wie kann man einem Kind nur so etwas antun?"

Als Severus mit den Tränken in das Zimmer trat fand er einen, wie zur Salzsäure erstarrten, Tom, der vor dem Bett stand.

„Tom, was ist denn los?"

Angesprochener drehte sich zu ihm.

„Severus… Sieh dir seine Brust an. Er ist übersät von Schnittwunden und alten Narben! Wie kann man so etwas nur einem Kind antun? Es ist ein Wunder, dass er überhaupt noch lebt!"

Severus ging aufs Bett zu und stellte seine mitgebrachten Tränke auf dem Nachtschränkchen ab. Danach drehte er sich zu Harry um und betrachtete ihn. Auch er zog scharf die Luft ein.

„Ich werde einen Diagnosezauber über ihn legen, um zu sehen was er noch hat."

Gesagt, getan. Nach weniger als 10 Minuten hatte er eine lange Pergamentrolle in der Hand und überflog sie rasch. Er zischte aufgebracht, hatte aber einen leicht verwunderten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Tom, kennst du einen Bannbrecher?"

„Ja. Ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass er einen Bann auf sich hat, da man seine Elbenmerkmale nicht ansieht. Aber, was hat er denn sonst noch alles?"

„Er hat 3 angebrochene Rippen, eine leichte Blutvergiftung und an seinem ganzen Körper Hämatome und Schnittwunden, wobei manche schon vereitert und entzündet sind. Außerdem sucht seine unterdrückte Magie sich durch den Bann zu kämpfen, weshalb er sehr hohes Fieber hat. Normalerweise müsste er schon längst tot sein."

„Hast du Tränke, die bei Elben wirken?"  
„Nicht auf Vorrat. Es dauert ca. 1Tag, bis ich sie hergestellt habe, doch bis dahin ist er wahrscheinlich tot. Es sei denn, er kann seine Elbenmagie ‚benutzen' oder zumindest spüren. Sie heilt die lebensbedrohlichen Wunden von alleine."  
„Ja, ich weiß. Ich werde mich so gut es geht vorbereiten."

Severus nickte und verschwand Richtung Tränkelabor. Tom mobilisierte seine Magie und konzentrierte sich auf Harrys Aura. Er durchsuchte sie nach einem schwarzen Aurafaden, der sich von all den weißen Aurafäden abheben müsste. Als er ihn fand, entfernte er ihn vorsichtig, damit er nicht Harrys komplettes Magiefeld zerstörte. Sobald er den letzten Millimeter des Fadens entfernt hatte, löste er sich in Luft auf. Gleichzeitig begann Harry laut und qualvoll zu schreien.

Tom setzte sich sofort neben Harry und schloss ihn in seine Arme um ihm Nichtigkeiten ins Ohr zu flüstern und beruhigend über seinen Rücken zu streicheln.

„Ssshhh. Es wird alles gut werden, Harry. Ich bin bei dir. Es wird gleich vorüber sein… Alles wird gut"

Harry schrie noch immer und wand sich in Toms Armen. Ihn umfing ein gleißendes Licht. Kurze Zeit später verlängerten sich Harrys Ohren und seine Züge wurden femininer. Seine Haare wurden hüftlang und schwärzer als die Nacht. Rote und violette Strähnen gaben ihnen noch das besondere Etwas. Auch wuchs er um gute 10cm.

/Man könnte meinen, seine Haare verschlingen das Licht./

Kurz darauf fingen die schwersten Verletzungen zu leuchten und schlossen sich langsam. Tom sah dabei nur bewundernd zu.

Sobald das Licht wieder verschwand hörte Harry auch auf zu schreien. Man hörte nur noch ein leichtes Wimmern, ehe er an Tom gekuschelt wieder in seine Ohnmacht fiel. Tom seufzte erleichtert auf. Jetzt konnte es ja nur noch besser werden. Erschöpft schlief auch Tom ein.

Als er wieder aufwachte war bereits der nächste Morgen angebrochen. Noch etwas verschlafen sah er sich im Zimmer um. Neben der Tür stand ein grinsender Severus mit den Tränken.

„Guten Morgen, Tom. Wie geht es dem Jungen? Wie ich sehe hast du den Bann lösen können. Was machen seine Verletzungen?"  
„Morgen Sev. Seine lebensbedrohlichen Wunden haben sich geschlossen und, wie du siehst, ist der Bann gebrochen. Doch wegen der Anstrengung bin ich eingeschlafen… Und, hast du alle wichtigen Tränke fertig?"

Sev nickte. Er ging auf das Bett zu und stellte die neuen Tränke auf den Nachttisch und setzte sich auf die Bettkante zu dem Jungen. Er sprach noch einmal den Diagnosezauber und nickte zufrieden.

„Gute Arbeit, Tom. Seine gebrochenen Rippen sind fast vollkommen geheilt und die Wunden am Rücken haben keine Narben hinterlassen. Außerdem ist die Barriere um seinen Magiekern verschwunden."

Tom lächelte. „Wann wird er wieder aufwachen? Wir müssen ihm noch die tränke geben."

„Das können wir gleich machen. Er sollte im Laufe des Vormittags aufwachen."

Tom nickte und zog den Jungen in eine sitzende Position. Severus nahm die erste Phiole und entkorkte sie. Tom nahm sie entgegen und brachte Harry dazu den Inhalt zu trinken. Kurz darauf fing Harry wieder kurz an zu leuchten und seine Narben verschwanden. Nach ein paar Minuten hatten sie ihm alle Phiolen eingeflößt und er schlief wieder seelenruhig an Toms Brust. Tom lächelte leicht und strich ihm leicht durch die langen Haare. Severus schmunzelte.

„Der Junge hats dir angetan, oder?"

„Wie genau meinst du das? Ich habe einfach nur das Gefühl ihn beschützen zu müssen. Er musste schon so viel durch machen. Auch, wenn ich nicht weiß was alles, aber es ist genug für ein so junges Kind. Oder wie siehst du das?"

Severus lächelte traurig.  
„Doch, mir geht es genauso. Sein Schicksal berührt einen. Ich denke wir sind auch nicht die Einzigen, denen es so geht. Narzissa, Lucius und vor allem Draco fragen schon die ganze Zeit wies dem kleinen geht"

Tom kicherte. Das konnte er sich recht gut vorstellen. Draco war schon manchmal recht nervig. Vor allem, wenn er etwas dringend wollte. Ob es jetzt ein Gegenstand oder eine Antwort war.

„Armer Sev." sagte Tom gespielt mitleidig.

„Komm, lass uns zu den anderen gehen und ihnen ‚Bericht' erstatten."

Tom nickte und folgte Severus aus dem Zimmer.

Als Harry aufwachte war die Sonne bereits wieder am untergehen und richtete ihre letzten Sonnenstrahlen auf das Anwesen. Er öffnete seine Augen und sah sich um. Er bemerkte, dass er alleine und in seinem Zimmer war. Langsam richtete er sich auf und lehnte sich gegen das Kopfende. Er versuchte angestrengt sich an die Geschehnisse zu erinnern.

/Was ist passiert? Das letzte an das ich mich erinnern kann, ist, dass ich mit den anderen gegessen und dann hier her gehen wollten./

Er versuchte aufzustehen, was ihm nach einigen Versuchen auch gelang, um ins Bad zu gehen. Leicht schwankend lief er ins Bad und sah in den Spiegel. Dort erblickte er einen völlig fremden Jungen. Seine Augen waren strahlend grün mit silbernen Sprenkeln, seine Haare waren schwärzer als die Nacht reichten ihm bis zur Hüfte und waren von roten und lila Strähnen durchzogen. Doch das merkwürdigste waren diese spitzen Ohren, die aus seinen Haaren hinaus schauten.

/Was…/

Er tastete mit seinen schlanken Fingern nach seinem Gesicht und den Ohren. Dabei fiel ihm auf, dass er gestochen scharf sehen kann, obwohl er seine Brille nicht auf hatte.

/Unmöglich… Das kann nicht ich sein!/

Er zwickte sich in den Arm, bis es schmerzte.

/Das ist alles nur ein Traum. Gleich wache ich auf, liege alleine in meinem Bett im Waisenhaus und warte darauf, dass mich irgendjemand für irgendetwas bestraft… Nein, das kann kein Traum sein, sonst würde es nicht so weh tun… Aber es kann nur ein Traum sein! Es würde mich schließlich niemals eine REICHE Familie adoptieren! Es ist nur ein sehr realer Traum, und mich hatte gerade eine Kakerlake gekniffen. Das war reiner Zufall… Es ist nur ein Traum… Nur ein Traum… Nur -/

„- ein Traum… Nur ein Traum…"

Er murmelte dies immer wieder vor sich hin, ging wieder in sein Zimmer, setzte sich dort auf das Bett und schlang seine Arme um die angezogenen Beine.

„Das ist nur ein Traum…"

Währenddessen saßen alle angespannt im Kaminzimmer in den Sesseln und warteten auf die Nachricht von Harrys erwachen. Kurze Zeit später erschien Dobby und erstattete Bericht.

„Master Harry jetzt wach ist, Sir. Er sich aber komisch verhält, Sir."

„Was meinst du mit komisches erhalten Dobby?"

„Nun, Sir… Er auf seinem Bett sitzt und immer wieder ‚nur ein Traum' murmelt. Dobby sich sorgen macht, Sir…"

Dobbys Ohren hingen schlaff hinunter.

„Danke, Dobby. Wir werden uns um ihn kümmern. Du kannst wieder gehen."

Dobby verbeugte sich und verschwand wieder.

„Was sollen wir jetzt unternehmen? Er scheint sein neues Aussehen und vielleicht auch seine Adoption für einen Traum halten."

„Wir wollen zu ihm! Wir können es ihm Erklären. Uns wird er zuhören, schließlich ist er mit uns aufgewachsen."

„Ich denke du hast recht, Pon. Was meinst du, Severus?"

„ Ich denke auch, dass es besser wäre, wenn die Drei es ihm erst einmal erklären. Danach können wir nach ihm sehen, doch er sollte sich erst einmal damit abfinden."

Die drei Elfen nickten und flogen aus dem Zimmer. Leo wollte ihnen hinterher, wurde aber von Draco aufgehalten, indem er ihn auf den Arm nahm.

„Tut mir leid, kleiner. Aber dich wird er genauso mit einem Traum in Verbindung setzen, wie uns."

Leo mauzte niedergeschlagen und ließ die Ohren hängen. Draco fing an ihn zu kraulen.

„Keine Angst. Das wird sich noch ändern. Hoffe ich jedenfalls…"

Alle seufzten und das Warten begann von neuem.


	6. The book

Kapitel 6

Als die Drei ins Zimmer kamen, saß Harry noch immer paralysiert auf dem Bett. Langsam näherten sie sich ihm.

„Harry? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Harry reagierte nicht.  
„Hey, Harry! Komm schon, sag doch was! Bitte!"

Er reagierte noch immer nicht. Pon bekam langsam Angst. Sie flog vor seinem Gesicht herum und sah ihm in seine Augen. Sie hatten einen stumpfen, leeren Ausdruck. Nun reichte es ihr. Sie schlug ihm auf die Wange und schrie ihn an.

„HARRY! JETZT WACH GEFÄLLIGST AUF! DAS IST NICHT WITZIG!"

Sie schlug noch einmal zu, doch die einzige Reaktion, die sie bekam, waren stumme Tränen, die ihm über die leicht geröteten Wangen liefen. Pon verzweifelte und fing ebenfalls an zu weinen. Sie setzte sich auf seine Schulter und strich ihm eine Träne weg.

„Harry… Bitte, wir brauchen dich doch. Ich brauche dich, Yan und Ken brauchen dich, die Malfoys brauchen dich, Tom und vor allem Leo braucht dich! Komm doch bitte wieder zu uns, wir wollen dir doch nur helfen…."

Yan und Ken sahen dem ganzen traurig zu. Sie setzten sich auf Harrys eng angezogene Knie und fingen ebenfalls an stumm zu weinen.

„Was sollen wir nur machen? Er hört uns einfach nicht…."

Yan ließ niedergeschlagen den Kopf hängen.

Es war schon fast Mitternacht, als Harry sich regte. Das Manor lag wie ausgestorben in der Dunkelheit, nur im Kaminzimmer war noch licht zu sehen. Langsam lief er durch das Manor, ohne ein bestimmtes Ziel zu haben. Die drei Elfen folgten ihm, um darauf zu achten, dass er sich nichts antat, und um an dem passenden Zeitpunkt mit Harry reden zu können.

Harry lief in den Garten und setzte sich in der Mitte des Blumenlabyrinthes auf die Bank, auf der Tom einen Nachmittag zuvor noch mit den Elfen gesessen hatte. Er starrte in den Himmel und betrachtete die Sterne.  
Es verging wieder einige Zeit, bis Harry die Stille unterbrach. Er wendete den Blick aber nicht von den Sternen ab.

„Pon?"  
„Ja, Harry?"

„Ist das hier alles ein Traum?"

„Nein, Harry. Das ist kein Traum. Du bist wirklich von einer reichen Familie adoptiert worden, und du hast eine wunderbare neue Familie und einen kleinen neuen Freund, Leo. Und du bist ein Elb."

„Aber… wieso? Ich meine… Ich verstehe das alles nicht… Ich bin doch nur Abschaum. Eine Missgeburt…"

Erneut liefen ihm Tränen über die Wangen. Pon setzte sich wieder auf seine Schulter und strich ihm über die Wange.

„Sssshhh… Beruhige dich, Harry. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Du weißt ja, die Malfoys und Tom waren alte Freunde von deinen Eltern. Aber wieso du erst jetzt bei ihnen bist, musst du sie selber fragen. Aber du kannst Tom wirklich dankbar sein. Weißt du, der Mann, der dich in das Waisenhaus gebracht hat, hat eine Magiebarriere um deinen Magiekern gelegt, so dass du deine Magie nicht benutzen, und dich somit auch nicht wehren konntest, aber dennoch genügend Magie in dir hattest, um überleben zu können. Tom hat die Barriere von dir genommen, da deine Magie versuchte auszubrechen. Durch diesen inneren Machtkampf wurde dein Körper lebensbedrohlich geschwächt und mit deinen Verletzungen war dein Zustand noch gefährlicher. Doch dank deiner freigesetzten Elbenmagie wurden deine lebensbedrohlichen Wunden wieder ausreichend geheilt, sodass Severus mit seinen Tränken den Rest erledigt hat. Und so anders siehst du auch nur aus, weil deine Elbenmagie auch deine Gestalt verändert."

„Das war zu viel des Guten. Außerdem sehe ich aus wie ein MÄDCHEN!"

„Ich finde, du siehst wunderschön aus, Harry. Du siehst aus wie dein Vater damals. Nur die Augen, die Augen sind von deiner Mutter."

Harry drehte sich erschrocken um und erblickte Narzissa. Sie lächelte ihn beruhigend an.

„Es ist wirklich alles in Ordnung. Ich weiß, du verstehst es nicht, wieso ich dich zu uns geholt habe, aber das werde ich dir zum richtigen Zeitpunkt erklären. Doch ich denke das war alles ein bisschen zu viel für eine Nacht, oder?"

Harry nickte nur.  
„Aber eines musst du mir noch sagen, Narzissa."

„Du kannst alles fragen, was du willst, Harry."

„Bist du der Meinung, dass meine Adoption die richtige Entscheidung war? Trotz der ganzen Probleme und Umstände die ich euch bereitet habe?"

„Aber natürlich, Harry. Selbst wenn ich für dich 3 oder mehr mal um die Hölle und wieder zurück gehen müsste, um dein Leben zu retten. Ich würde es niemals bereuen. Wir werden es niemals bereuen."

„Danke, Mum."

Narzissa lächelte.

„Na komm, es ist schon viel zu spät. Wir sollten ins Bett. Morgen werden wir uns über alles unterhalten."

Harry nickte und folgte ihr wieder ins Manor zurück.

Vor seinem Zimmer verabschiedete er sich von Narzissa.

„Gute Nacht Mum. Und es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich euch so sorgen bereitet habe."

Narzissa winkte nur ab, gab ihm einen ‚Gute-Nacht-Kuss' und verschwand.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Harry sehr früh. Als er auf eine der Uhren sah, stöhnte er genervt auf. Es war gerade mal 6Uhr.

Harry drehte sich um und versuchte weiter zu schlafen, doch es wollte ihm einfach nicht gelingen.

Seufzend stand er auf und sah sich erst einmal um.  
/Was soll ich denn jetzt machen? Die Anderen sind bestimmt noch nicht wach…/

Auf seinem Nachttisch erblickte er das Buch aus dem Gringotts-Verlies. Er nahm es an sich und betrachtete es.  
/Vielleicht sollte ich mich darum kümmern, bis die Anderen wach werden./

Er legte die Kette ab und besah sich das Schloss des Buches.

Vorsichtig legte er den Kettenanhänger ins Schloss und wartete was passiert.

Einen kurzen Augenblick später leuchtete das Buch in einem satten Blau-Ton auf. Als es wieder verschwand, lag das Buch offen auf Harrys Schoß. Neugierig begann er durch das Buch zu blättern. Es war ein Fotoalbum.

Auf dem ersten Bild war ein junges Mädchen mit langen, roten Haaren, welches im lächelnd zuwinkte. Harry wunderte sich, dass die Bilder sich bewegen konnten.

/Wie ist das denn möglich? Das muss ich nachher mal fragen. Wobei… Bei Zauberei ist doch eigentlich alles möglich…/

Auf den nächsten Bildern war noch immer dieses Mädchen, aber in verschiedenen Altersstufen. Nach ca. 10 Bildern kam ein Junge, mit schwarzen, strubbeligen Haaren zum Vorschein. Er sah so aus, wie er. Auch die nächsten Bilder waren so wie bei dem Mädchen in verschiedenen Altersstufen gemacht worden. In der Mitte des Albums begannen die gemeinsamen Bilder. Auch veränderte sich das Aussehen des Jungen. Er hatte jetzt lange schwarze Haare und silberne Strähnen und spitze Ohren. Bei dem Mädchen waren die Haare auch länger geworden und sie hatte auch spitze Ohren. Ab und zu waren es auch mehr als nur diese beiden auf den Fotos. Narzissa, Lucius, Tom und noch andere ihm nicht bekannte Personen waren mit auf den den letzten Bildern waren wieder nur die beiden Elben mit einem kleinen Jungen. Unter dem Bild stand etwas geschrieben.

‚Lilliet und James mit Sohn Darrien'

/Sind das meine Eltern, und bin das etwa ich? Soll das heißen, ich heiße eigentlich Darrien und nicht Harry?/

Er blätterte weiter, bis er auf der letzten Seite einen Brief fand. Doch er konnte die Schrift nicht lesen, weshalb er das Buch erst mal weg legte und beschloss später die anderen zu fragen, ob sie die Sprache kannten.

/Ich frage mich, was das für eine Sprache ist…/

Als er wieder auf die Uhr sah, war es bereits 8 Uhr. Er stand auf und ging sich im Bad fertig machen, was wegen seinen Haaren eine halbe Stunde dauerte.

Als er wieder aus dem Bad trat warteten die Elfen bereits auf ihn. Er nahm sich das Album und ging mit ihnen in den Speisesaal um zu frühstücken.

„Guten Morgen alle zusammen."

„Guten Morgen Harry."

Harry setzte sich neben Dray und fing an zu essen und unterhielt sich mit ihm.

„Sag mal, Harry, hast du schon etwas über dieses Buch herausgefunden?"

Harry verschluckte sich leicht und musste erst einmal husten.

„Ja… Ich hab es mir heute Morgen angesehen. Es ist ein Fotoalbum. Die letzten Bilder zeigen meine Eltern mit mir als Baby. Aber unter dem einen Bild steht: ‚Lilliet und James mit Sohn Darrien. ' Und auf der letzten Seite stand etwas, was ich nicht lesen konnte. Es war in einer fremden Sprache geschrieben…"

Dray lächelte. „Aber das ist doch gut. Jetzt weißt du, von wem du dein Aussehen hast, und deinen wahren Namen. Das mit dem Brief ist allerdings seltsam… Vielleicht ist es ja auf Elbisch geschrieben. Hast du Pon und die anderen schon gefragt, ob sie es lesen können?"

„Nein. Daran habe ich gar nicht gedacht… Ich hab gedacht, dass Tom es vielleicht lesen kann. Pon, kannst du dir das mal bitte ansehen?"

Pon kam her geflogen und sah sich die letzte Seite genau an.

„Es sieht aus wie Elbisch, aber ich kann es nicht lesen. Ich denke, es ist alt-Elbisch. Das können wir nicht lesen… Aber frag doch mal Tom, vielleicht kann er es ja."

„Danke, Pon."  
Er strich ihr über den Kopf und lächelte sie an.

„Dray, wo ist denn Tom?"

„Der ist noch in seinem Zimmer und schläft. Aber er sollte bald frühstücken kommen. Wenn du es nicht mehr abwarten kannst, kannst du ihn ja holen. Sein Zimmer ist deinem gegenüber."

„Danke Dray. Ich bin gleich wieder da. Mit Begleitung."

Harry stürmte aus dem Zimmer und ließ einen grinsenden Draco zurück.

/Tom tut mir jetzt schon leid.../

Als Harry vor dem Zimmer ankam musste er erst einmal tief durchatmen. Das Rennen war er einfach nicht gewohnt. In dem Waisenhaus war Rennen strengstens Verboten. Leise klopfte er an die Tür. Nach einer Weile warten und wiederholtem Klopfen kam noch immer keine Antwort, weshalb er leise ins Zimmer schlich. Das Zimmer war genauso eingerichtet wie sein eigenes, nur etwas persönlicher. Auf dem Bett lag ein schlafender Tom, der noch nichts von Harrys Plan ahnte. Fies grinsend schlich Harry auf das Bett zu und betrachtete den schlafenden. So entspannt, wie sein Gesichtsausdruck war, sah er richtig niedlich aus. Wieder fies grinsend ging er ins angrenzende Bad und holte einen Eimer Wasser. So leise wie möglich ging er wieder zu Tom ans Bett und kippte ihm den ganzen Eimer eiskaltes Wasser übers Gesicht.

Tom fuhr erschrocken aufschreiend aus seinem Schlaf hoch und sah sich erschrocken um. Was er sah ließ ihn schmunzeln. Vor seinem Bett saß ein lachender Harry auf dem Boden und bekam sich nicht mehr ein.

„Dir auch einen guten Morgen. Sag mal, konntest du mich nicht etwas 'sanfter' wecken? Oder zumindest etwas trockener... Jetzt ist das ganze Bett nass und ich noch dazu..."

Harry lachte noch immer und versuchte sich wieder ein zu bekommen.

„Es...Es tut mir leid, Tom... hihi.. Aber, du hast so einladend ausgesehen... hihihi... Außerdem hast du dir so die Dusche gespart und du kannst doch sowieso Zaubern, da ist ein nasses Bett doch wohl ein Kinderspiel für dich, oder? .. Puuuh..."

Tom gluckste leicht. Harry hatte schon angefangen vor lachen zu weinen.

„Wenn du das so lustig findest, kann ich dich ja morgen auch so wecken. Mal sehen, wie du das dann findest"

„Da musst du aber früh aufstehen. Ich bin es gewohnt um 5 aufzustehen. Ich glaube nicht, dass du um die Uhrzeit schon wach bist."

„Ich werd schon eine Möglichkeit finden, mich zu rächen. Vertrau mir."

„Gut, dass du mich vorwarnst. Aber mal was anderes. Ich bin eigentlich gekommen um dich zu wecken und zum Frühstück zu holen. Und ich hatte noch eine Frage..."

„Was ist denn los?"

„Naja... Ich hab das Buch durchgesehen. Das aus dem Verlies..."

„Ja, was ist damit? Ist etwas damit nicht in Ordnung? Was ist es überhaupt?"

„Naja... Es ist ein Fotoalbum. Aber unter den Bildern mit meinen Eltern und ihrem Kind steht, dass ihr Sohn Darrien und nicht Harry heißt. Und auf der letzten Seite ist etwas geschrieben, aber weder Dray noch die Elfen geschweige denn ich können es lesen. Pon meinte, dass es alt-Elbisch wäre... Kannst du das lesen?"

Tom überlegte. Es war schon Jahre her, dass er die elbische Sprache gelesen hatte. Vor allem die alte Sprache.

„Ich kann es versuchen. Weißt du, deine Eltern waren unter den wenigen, die die alte Sprache noch kannten. Sie wird nur noch der Königsfamilie der Elben gelehrt. Was das mit dem Namen auf sich hat weiß ich nicht. Vielleicht war die Namensänderung eine Schutzmaßnahme. Schließlich haben sie sich auch in Potter umgenannt. Zeig mal her."

Harry gab ihm das Buch und öffnete es wieder mit seiner Kette. Als er die Kette auflegte, fiel ihm auf, dass der Name sich geändert hatte. Statt 'Harry Potter' stand dort nun 'Darrien Gryffindor'.

„Tom? Wenn nur der Königsfamilie die alte Sprache beigebracht wurde, waren sie dann auch adelig? Also König und Königin der Elben? Bin ich dann so etwas wie ein Prinz?"

„Ja, sie waren der König und die Königin. Aber nicht lange... Leider... Du bist der einzige Nachfolger, also wirst du später das Elbenreich regieren, aber bis dahin ist noch viel Zeit. Du solltest erstmal in die Schule gehen und die bestehen. Danach kann man dir immer noch beibringen, wie man ein Land regiert.  
Na dann lass mal sehen, ob ich es noch kann..."

Tom konzentrierte sich auf den Brief und fing an zu entziffern, was dort stand.

„Ja, ich kann's doch noch!Soll ich es dir vorlesen, oder möchtest du, dass ich es dir aufschreibe?"

„Kannst du es mir bitte aufschreiben? Ich würde es gerne öfters lesen können. Und kannst du mir dann die Sprache beibringen? Vielleicht finde ich ja noch mehr, was auf elbisch geschrieben ist, und ich will dich nicht immer damit nerven müssen..."

Tom nickte. „ Du kannst dich solange hier hin setzen und etwas lesen oder so. Und du nervst mich nicht damit. Ich bringe dir auch gerne die Sprache bei."

Er stand auf und setzte sich an den Schreibtisch, nahm eine Feder und Pergament aus einer Schublade und fing an zu schreiben. Harry setzte sich auf das inzwischen wieder trockene Bett und spielte etwas mit Leo.  
Er versuchte nicht zu Tom zu sehen, der nur in Boxershorts am Schreibtisch saß, da es ihm doch etwas peinlich war.

Nach ca. einer halben Stunde stand Tom wieder auf und reichte Harry das Album und das übersetzte. Er sah leicht traurig aber auch zornig aus.

„Hier hast du deine Übersetzung, kleiner. Ich werde mich jetzt erstmal anziehen. Du kannst es ruhig hier lesen, ich habe nichts dagegen, wenn du hier bleiben willst."

Harry nickte und fing an das Übersetzte zu lesen.

'Hallo mein Schatz.

Wenn du diesen Brief in deinen Händen hältst bist du hoffentlich bei Tom. Es kann nur er sein, der dir diesen Brief übersetzen könnte. Wir werden wahrscheinlich nicht mehr bei dir sein. Wir mussten uns verstecken, wegen dem Krieg, der hoffentlich vorbei ist. Dumbledore hat uns gejagt, da er herausfand, dass wir magische Wesen sind. Er möchte alle magische Wesen ausrotten, weil er angst vor ihnen hat und sie stärker sind als er.

Ich hoffe, dass er dich nicht in seine Finger bekommen hat. Er ist ein grausames Wesen. Dich hat er schon immer gewollt, da du etwas ganz besonderes bist. Weißt du, dein Vater und ich, wir waren die Herrscher über das Elbenreich. Also bist du der nächste Herrscher. Aber das ist noch nicht alles. Ich bin eine Licht- und Tier-Elbin und dein Vater ein Dunkel- und Wald-Elb. Du bist eine Vereinigung des Licht- und Dunkel-Elbs, also ein Grau-Elb. Außerdem bist du auch ein Tier-, Wald- und Elementar-Elb. In dir sind alle Arten der Elben vereint. Du bist der Stärkste unserer Rasse.

Einen Nachteil gibt es deshalb leider. Dir kann keiner beibringen, was für Fähigkeiten ein Grau-Elb hat oder auf was du besonders achten musst, da es noch nie einen gegeben hat. Weißt du, die Lichtelben und die Dunkelelben sind immer schon verfeindet gewesen. Deswegen gab es nie Kinder, die beide als Elternteil hatten.

Wenn du bei Tom bist, bist du in Sicherheit. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie es dir schon gesagt haben, doch Tom genauso wie die Malfoys, falls du sie schon kennst, sind auch magische Wesen.

Du fragst dich sicherlich, warum dein Name gebändert wurde. Das war alles zu deinem Schutz. Dumbledore weiß wie die Königsfamilie der Elben heißt und ist schon seid Jahren hinter den Erben her um die Blutlinie, die ihm am meisten schaden könnte auszulöschen. Dein wahrer Name ist Darrien Salarian Gryffindor.

Auch wenn wir nicht mehr leben, wir sind stolz, dass du unser Sohn bist.

In ewiger Liebe

deine Eltern Lilliet und James Gryffindor'

Ich hoffe euch hat das Kapi gefallen. Wie wird Harry/Darrien wohl reagieren?

Danke für die vielen Favos

LG

kouchiichi


	7. the magical heritage

Kapitel 7:

Wie gebannt starrte Darrien auf den Brief in seinen H nden. Erneut las er ihn durch und brach in Tr nen aus. Tom kam zu ihm und nahm ihn in den Arm. Er strich ihm beruhigend ber den R cken und fl sterte ihm belanglose Dinge ins Ohr. Darrien nahm die nur am Rande wahr.  
/Wieso denn immer ich? Ich will doch einfach nur normal sein.../  
"Tom?"  
"Was ist denn Darrien?"  
"Kannst du mir nicht das Ged chtnis l schen und mich einfach irgendeiner normalen Familie geben?"  
Tom sah ihn geschockt an.  
"Aber, wieso denn? Was w rde es dir bringen? Bist du bei den Malfoys und mir denn nicht gl cklich?"  
Ein leicht trauriger Ausdruck lag in seinen Augen.  
"Ich... ich will doch einfach nur 'normal' sein und nicht irgendwas besonderes..."  
Tom seufzte. "Darrien, du wirst f r deine Familie immer etwas besonderes sein. Und du bist auch normal. Was meinst du, wie w rden die Menschen reagieren, bei denen Magie ein Hirngespinst oder Einbildung ist? Ich meine, wer ist denn schon 'normal' und hat Elbenohren, l uft mit einem Tigerbaby durch die Gegend und redet mit sich selbst. Muggel k nnen Elfen nicht sehen, wie du vielleicht wei t..."  
Darrien kicherte leise und kuschelte sich in Toms Umarmung.  
"Danke..." Tom l chelte und gab ihm einen federleichten Kuss auf den Haarschopf. Pl tzlich stand Tom auf und nahm Darrien auf den Arm, was diesen erschrocken aufschreien lie . "Tom! Lass mich runter!" Tom grinste nur. "Wieso sollte ich? Komm, wir gehen jetzt zum Fr hst ck. Du bist viel zu d nn, das sollten wir ndern. Au erdem warten die anderen bestimmt schon auf uns."  
Darrien seufzte nur ergeben und lie sich tragen.  
Vor der T r des Speisesaals angekommen lie Tom Darrien wieder runter.  
Wir wollen ja nicht, dass die anderen sich sorgen machen, nur, weil ich dich getragen habe grinste Tom. Darrien l chelte nur und betrat den Speisesaal.

Alle Insassen des Speisesaals drehten sich um und begr ten ihn. Darrien besah sich alle, und stellte fest, dass zwei Fremde dabei waren. Der eine war ein Mann mit langem, gewellten, schwarzen Haar und grauen Hundeaugen, die ihn freudig mustern. Der andere Fremde war eine Frau mit schwarzen, gelocktem Haar, dass ihr bis zum R cken ging, mit dunkelbraunen bis schwarzen Augen.  
Tom trat hinter Darrien und sah ihn leicht verwundert an.  
Was hast du denn? fragte er leise.  
Darrien drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihm in seine rubinroten Augen.  
/Sie sind so wundersch n.../  
Tom zog nach einer Weile seine Augenbraue leicht in die H he, da Darrien noch immer nichts sagte und ihm nur in die Augen schaute.  
Darrien? Ist alles in Ordnung? Darrien schreckte wieder aus seinen Gedanken und nickte leicht.  
Also, warum bist du denn auf einmal stehen geblieben? Ehm... ich hab mich nur gefragt, wer das da ist, der zwischen Severus und Draco sitzt... Tom sah zum Tisch und schaute sich die dort sitzenden an. Sie alle sahen Darrien und Tom aufmerksam an. Tom grinste nur und sah sich noch einmal genauer die dort sitzenden an, kannte er doch jeden der Anwesenden.  
Das zwischen Severus und Draco sind Sirius Black,einer deiner Paten, und Bellatrix Lestrange. Sie ist die Cousine von Sirius und die Schwester von Narzissa, also deine Tante. Darrien sah traurig auf den Boden.  
Aber... Wenn er mein Pate ist, wieso konnte ich dann nicht bei ihm aufwachsen, und wer ist mein anderer Pate? Tom nahm Darrien leicht von hinten in den Arm. Er strich ihm durchs Haar und fing leise an zu erkl ren.  
Wei t du, Sirius ist ein gesuchter M rder in der Zaubererwelt. Ich bin auch als Lord Voldemort, der in der Zaubererwelt als b ser Schwarzmagier und Massenm rder bekannt. Sirius wird beschuldigt, deine Eltern an mich verraten zu haben und bei seiner Flucht auf einer offenen Stra e in London ein Massaker veranstaltet zu haben und dabei viele Muggel und Auroren get tet zu haben. Das ist nat rlich totaler Schwachsinn. Er ist genauso viel an dem Tod deiner Eltern schuld, wie ich. Ich hoffe, du wei t dass ich deine Eltern niemals t ten w rde. Mir und meinen Todessern werden viele Dinge nachgesagt, die wir nie begangen haben. Ich wei , dass du und meine Eltern gut miteinander befreundet waren. Das freut mich sehr, Darrien. Ach ja, und dein zweiter Pate ist Severus Snape. Den kennst du ja schon. Doch dort konntest du auch nicht leben, denn er ist Lehrer an einer Hexen und Zaubererschule. Es ist ein Internat und der Direktor ist Albus Dumbledore. Der Mann, der dich in dieses Waisenhaus gegeben hat. Severus spioniert f r mich. Dumbledore denkt, dass Severus mich verraten hat und f r ihn spioniert. Er ist sozusagen ein Doppelspion. Aber der Hauptgrund, wieso du nicht bei ihnen aufwachsen konntest, ist, dass Dumbledore dich mit einem Schutzschild davor gesch tzt hat, dass wir dich finden. Ich war so dumm... Das Waisenhaus in dem du warst war fr her auch mal mein 'Zuhause'... Es h tte mir sofort klar sein m ssen, dass du dort bist... Wir haben erst gedacht, er bringt dich der Schwester von Lilly, da sie eine Muggel ist, die Zauberei nicht leiden kann. Genauso wie ihr Mann... Doch dort warst du nicht, also haben wir alle Waisenh user abgesucht. Das hat uns so viel Zeit gekostet... Ich h tte doch wissen m ssen, dass du dort bist... immerhin bin ich dort aufgewachsen und wei , wie die Menschen dort mit 'Sonderlingen' umgeht. Genauso wie es Dumbledore gewusst hat... Es tut mir wirklich leid... Ich war so w tend auf mich, weil ich nicht rechtzeitig bei dir gewesen bin, um euch zu helfen... Ich war so aufgew hlt, dass ich nicht nachgedacht habe... Aber du hast mich doch dort heraus geholt, oder? Du hast Narzissa doch gesagt, dass sie mich dort herausholen soll, oder? Oder war es nur Zufall. Au erdem hast du mich doch geheilt und von diesen Bannen befreit, oder? Tom nickte nur.  
Dann kann ich dir nicht b se sein. Immerhin hast du mich gerettet und jetzt bin ich hier bei euch. Jetzt wird alles gut. Vergangenheit ist Vergangenheit. Lass uns nur nach vorne schauen, okay? Darrien l chelte Tom beruhigend an. Tom nickte und lie ihn wieder los.  
Hey, Harry, Tom. Was tuschelt ihr denn so? Beide schreckten hoch und sahen zum Tisch. Draco grinste sie an und winkte sie zu sich. Darrien ging auf ihn zu und setzte sich auf den freien Platz neben Draco. Harry, ist alles in Ordnung? Du siehst so blass aus. Was? Nein, nein. Alles okay. Ich hab dir doch vorhin erz hlt, dass ich einen Brief meiner Eltern gefunden habe. Alle sahen die beiden erstaunt an. Au er nat rlich Tom.  
Und? Was stand denn drin? Konnte Tom ihn also bersetzen? Ehm... ja, konnte er... Und? Jetzt mach es doch nicht so spannend! Darrien seufzte und sah bittend zu Tom. Er wollte das jetzt nicht noch einmal sagen. Tom nickte und fing an zu erz hlen.  
Also, dieser Brief war in alt-Elbisch geschrieben, weshalb er es nicht lesen konnte und ich ihn erst bersetzen musste. In dem Brief stand, dass Harry eigentlich Darrien Salarian Gryffindor hei t, und alle Elbenrassen in sich vereint. Auch stand drin, dass er der einzige Thronerbe der Elben ist und somit der Kronprinz oder eigentlich schon K nig, da seine Eltern ja schon tot sind.  
Da er alle Elbenrassen in sich vereint, ist er der einzige Grau-Elb, den es je gibt und somit der st rkste, den es gibt. Alle starrten Darrien sprachlos an. Draco fand als erster seine Stimme wieder. Aber dann bist du ja m chtiger als Tom! Wenn du eine Vereinigung von allen Elbenrassen bist, dann bist du ja wirklich was besonderes. Darrien starrte die ganze Zeit auf die Tischplatte.  
Werdet... werdet ihr mich jetzt anders behandeln? Ich meine, ich bin doch ein Thronanw rter... Narzissa lie einen emp rten Laut ber ihre Lippen gleiten.  
Aber nein! Du bist zwar ein Thronanw rter und stark, aber du bist immer noch ein bist und bleibst unser Sohn, Ha-.. Darrien. Darrien sah zu Narzissa und l chelte sie lieb an.  
Danke...

Pl tzlich ging ein lautes knurren durch den Raum. Darrien wurde augenblicklich rot. Alle sahen ihn an und fingen an zu lachen. Komm, nimm dir was. Du bist auch so schon mager genug. Darrien nickte und langte kr ftig zu.

Nach dem Essen gingen Draco und Darrien in den Garten und besprachen, was mit der Schule und Darriens Erziehung passiert. Ich denke, dass du mit mir erstmal hier zu Hause unterrichtet wirst. Wenn wir alt genug sind, werden wir wahrscheinlich zu Tom auf die Schule gehen. Wei t du, Tom ist ein Schulleiter f r eine Schule f r magische Wesen. Ich denke, es ist verst ndlich, dass wir nicht nach Hogwarts gehen werden. Schlie lich ist dort Dumbi und der ist nicht gerade ein Unschuldslamm, soweit meine Eltern mir erz hlt haben... Sag mal, was f r magische Wesen seid ihr denn? Und was sind Tom und die anderen? Naja. Meine Mutter ist eine Veela. Mein Vater ein Vampir. Ich bin demnach ein Vampir-Veela-Mix. Tom ist ein reinbl tiger Vampir. Severus ist ein Dunkelelb. Was mit den anderen ist, wei ich nicht. Aber Tante Bella ist auch eine Veela, das kann man ja nachvollziehen. Dann kann Sev mir ja etwas ber mein Volk erz hlen und mir auch etwas beibringen. Draco nickte und l chelte. Sie fingen an ber belanglose Dinge zu reden.  
Nach einiger Zeit kamen auch Severus und die anderen dazu. Darrien sah zu Sirius und Bellatrix und l chelte sie sch chtern an.  
Hallo Darrien. Ich bin froh, dass du endlich wieder in Sicherheit bist und dass ich dich endlich kennen lernen kann. Tom hat dir sicherlich schon erz hlt, dass ich einer deiner Paten bin, oder? Darrien nickte nur. Er traute sich nicht irgendetwas zu sagen. Auch wenn es jetzt schon knapp eine Woche her ist, dass Narzissa ihn hier her nach Malfoy Manor geholt hatte, so war die 'Erziehung' von dort noch immer bei ihm eingepr gt. Und diese 'Erziehung' war, dass er nicht reden durfte, wenn er nicht gefragt wurde. Wenn er es doch tat, wurde er bestraft. Pl tzlich h rte er eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. */Du brauchst keine Angst haben. Jeder, der in diesem Haus lebt will dir nichts antun./*  
Darrien erschrak f rchterlich und schrie auf. Alle sahen ihn geschockt an. Darrien, was ist denn los? Haben wir dich so sehr erschreckt? Darrien sah sich nur verwirrt um.  
Was... ehm... Wie... Wer hat den gerade was gesagt? Das hat sich wie Tom angeh rt, aber der ist doch gar nicht da. */Ich habe ja auch mit dir geredet. Ich bin mit dir in Gedanken verbunden. Wie, das erkl re ich dir ein anderes mal. Aber du brauchst dir keine Sorgen machen, ich kann nicht immer deine Gedanken lesen. Ich werde dir noch beibringen, wie du unsere Verbindung von deiner Seite aus blockieren kannst./*  
Darrien? Was ist denn? Er hatte wieder in die Luft gestarrt und die anderen ausgeblendet. Seine Augen wurden ein wenig glasig, bis er den Kopf sch ttelte um seine Gedanken wieder frei zu bekommen.  
Ehm... Tom hat gerade in Gedanken mit mir gesprochen... Was? Wie geht das denn? Keine Ahnung Dray... Das will er mir erkl ren, wenn ich lter bin... Ist ja cool, dann kannst du immer mit ihm reden! Draco fand die Tatsache, dass Darrien jederzeit mit Tom reden konnte, total cool. Darrien jedoch fand das nicht sonderlich toll.  
Was soll so toll daran sein, dass ich meine Gedanken nicht f r mich behalten kann, er aber schon? Ich kann denken was ich will und so versteckt in meinem Kopf wie ich will, und er bekommt sie trotzdem mit... Okay, das ist dann nat rlich nicht so toll... Du hast es erfasst du Schlaumeier Alle lachten, als Draco anfing zu schmollen. Darrien mochte es andere zu rgern, was die Bewohner des Manors noch fr h genug herausfinden w rden.  
Na kommt, lasst uns wieder rein gehen. Es wird langsam Zeit, dass ihr etwas zu Mittag esst. Vor allem du, Darrien. Alle nickten und gingen wieder ins Manor.  
W hrend dem Mittagessen wurde dar ber gesprochen, wie Darrien und Draco unterrichtet werden sollten. Es wurde beschlossen, dass Severus sie in den Ferien und an den Wochenenden in Zaubertr nken unterrichtete, Narzissa ihnen Zaubereigeschichte beibrachte, Tom und Sirius ihnen Schwarze Magie sowie Wei e Magie und wie man sich wehrte. Au erdem wurden sie noch von Regulus Black, der Bruder von Sirius, in verschiedenen Kampfk nsten unterrichtet.  
Na das kann ja lustig werden...

~~~ 3 Jahre sp ter ~~~

Darrien stand vor einer gro en schneewei en Kutsche, die ihn und Draco in seine neue Schule bringen sollte. In den letzten 3 Jahren hatte er viel gelernt und konnte somit ohne Probleme in eine vern nftige Zaubererschule gehen. Auch sein Aussehen hat sich ver ndert. Seine Gesichtsz ge sind etwas reifer geworden, seine Augen strahlten eine unglaubliche Weisheit aus und auf seiner Stirn rankte sich eine Elbenkrone in Form eines Efeuzweiges mit verschiedenen Steinen versehen. Auf jedem Stein war eine alte magische Elbenrune. Seine Haare hatte er zu einem Zopf zusammen geflochten, wobei einzelne Str hnen in sein Gesicht fielen.  
/Damit werde ich wohl nach Valaia. Das wird ja eine lustige Fahrt./  
Hey, Darrien! Was hast du denn? Sind die Kutschen nicht nach deinem Geschmack? Darrien drehte sich um und grinste Draco an.  
Ach was, Dray. Du wei t doch, ich nehme alles, solange es komfortabel ist. Und gem tlich aussehen tun sie ja. Draco grinste nun auch und stieg ein. Auch er hatte sich ver ndert. Seine Haare waren nun schulterlang und auch seine Gesichtsz ge waren reifer geworden. Seine Haare hatte er leicht zur ck gegeelt. Darrien l chelte und stieg auch ein.  
Auf nach Valaia. Machen wir die Schule unsicher Draco kicherte und die Kutsche fuhr in die Welt hinaus... 


End file.
